


Little Jones

by inkteller17



Series: Little Jones [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jughead Jones twin sister, Riverdale, reader is female, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkteller17/pseuds/inkteller17
Summary: Y/n Jones is Jughead Jones twin sister. She moves back to Riverdale after her mother has decided she is too much to handle. Now under the protection of her father and a sidekick to her twin; it's up to the twins and with the help of their fellow Serpents to save the Southside all while Y/n falls head over heels in love with her best friend, Sweet Pea.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> This is my fic from Tumblr. You can find me @inkteller-17
> 
> So many people have asked if I had an ao3 account so I figured it was about time I started posting here. 
> 
> xo  
> Inky

“So, what, abandoning Jug wasn’t enough for you?” FP growled into the phone. 

Jughead looked up at his father and Betty glanced over at her boyfriend. 

“Of course, she can come back here. Like I’d turn my own flesh and blood away,” FP snarled. 

Betty squeezed Jughead’s hand. Her boyfriend turned his cool stare to her. 

“Jellybean?” Betty whispered. 

Jughead shook his head. 

Betty bit her lip, that only left Jughead’s twin sister. Jughead didn’t speak much of her, but Betty knew that they were pretty close up until his mom moved away with both of his sisters. Betty spent some time with Y/n growing up, but not a whole bunch. What Betty could remember was that she was sweet as pie. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there to pick her up.” FP snapped. 

Betty watched as FP slammed the phone down a few times before letting the phone rest. 

“Dad?” Jughead said. 

“Sorry, you guys had to see that,” FP apologized. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Mr. Jones,” Betty said. 

“Dad, what happened?” Jughead asked. 

“Your sister went against your mother’s wishes and continued to wear her serpent jacket. It caused some issues with a known gang in where they are living at. Instead of dealing with your sister, your mom is sending her back here to Riverdale,” FP explained. 

“When does she arrive?” Betty asked. 

“Soon, I’m heading to the bus station to pick her up now,” FP said. 

“Do you want me to come along with you?”Jughead asked. 

FP shook his head. “No, you and Betty finish up your homework. I’ll be back soon with your sister,” 

Jughead nodded. FP tousled his son’s hair and booped Betty on the nose before heading out. Betty glanced over at Jughead. 

“Juggie, you okay?” Betty asked. 

“I wanted both of my sisters out of Riverdale and far away from the serpent life,” Jughead admitted. 

“You can’t change everyone, Jug,” Betty said. 

“I know, Betts, but you remember Y/n, she was too sweet, too innocent for this kind of life,” Jughead said. “Even though I know my dad wanted her to be more like him and less like our mom. Mom may have been a serpent, but she wasn’t meant for this life either.”

“I didn’t even know she had a serpent jacket,” Betty said. 

“She found our moms old one and has made it her own,” Jughead explained. 

“I thought you had to be initiated when you became a serpent?” Betty asked. 

Jughead rolled his head trying to ease the aches and pains. 

“Well yes and no, you see growing up my dad wanted Y/n to be the one to take over as the leader of the serpents. He was grooming her to take over and I would be kind of her go-to man. Since we were twins he wanted us to do it together. She’d be the brains and I’d be the brawn,” Jughead explained. 

“But your mom got wind of it?” Betty asked. 

“Our mom didn’t want either of my sister’s anywhere near the serpent life. I agreed, I could see that Y/n really wanted to make our dad proud, but she wasn’t cut out for the serpent life so I was okay with my mom taking her and Jellybean out of Riverdale,” Jughead said. 

“What’s she going to do when she comes back here to find your guys’ high school closed down and everyone forced to be normal at Riverdale High?” Betty asked. 

Jughead sucked in a breath. “I don’t know, but it won’t be good. When we were younger Sweet Pea, Fang, and Toni followed Y/n around everywhere she went. They were their own little gang and I’m sure once she’s back everything will go back to normal,”

“Should we be worried?” Betty asked. 

Jughead shrugged. “She loved you growing up, she tolerated Archie because he was my friend but Veronica? I have no idea, especially when she figures out that the Lodges are behind most of Riverdale’s issues.”

“So this could be a surprise for everyone?” Betty asked. 

“Y/n, isn’t the sweet and innocent girl she used to be. As Jellybean likes to say she’s hell on two heels,” Jughead said. 

“Great, we need more drama,” Betty sighed. 

Jughead leaned forward to kiss her softly. 

“Betty Cooper you have nothing to worry about. Everybody else? They better start praying now,” Jughead said. 

Betty nervously bit her bottom lip. They were already going through so much already she didn’t know if they would be able to handle one more problem, but Betty would trust Jughead like she always did and hoped that Y/n Jones wouldn’t be another problem for Riverdale.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n Jones is Jughead Jones twin sister. She moves back to Riverdale after her mother has decided she is too much to handle. Now under the protection of her father and a sidekick to her twin; it's up to the twins and with the help of their fellow Serpents to save the Southside all while Y/n falls head over heels in love with her best friend, Sweet Pea.

At Pop’s diner teens filled the booths. Jughead and Betty sat opposite of each other their hands laced together as they wait for their burgers and milkshakes. In the opposite corner, Cheryl sat with Josie and Kevin. Reggie and a few other football players filled the stools at the counter bar. Veronica and Archie sat side by side their heads dipped in and they were whispering to each other. 

The door to the diner burst open. All heads swiveled to see what the commotion was. Sweet Pea came barging in with Toni and Fangs hot on his heels. They scanned the diner until the found what they were looking for. Jughead stared at them already knowing why they were here. With his friends in tow, Sweet Pea stalked across the diner over to where Jughead and Betty sat.

“Is it true, Jug?” Sweet Pea asked. 

“Sit down and be quiet,” Jughead hissed. 

Betty slid over so Toni could join her. Fangs sat next to Jughead leaving Sweet Pea to kneel at the end of the table. The five of them leaned in close so their voices wouldn’t carry across the diner. 

“Yes, it’s true Y/n is home,” Jughead said. 

Betty noticed a look of relief washed over all three of their faces. 

“When can we see her?” Toni asked. 

“Soon, my dad and her got in late last night and then this morning they were heading to Riverdale High to enroll her,” Jughead explained.

“Does she know what’s going on?” Fangs asked. 

Jughead shook his head. “Dad didn’t want to tell her and neither will you guys. If she finds out then we’ll deal with it, but we don’t want to get her worked up,” 

“But if your dad is enrolling her at Riverdale High won’t she know something is up?” Fangs asked. 

“Right now all Y/n knows is that Southside is closed for now. She doesn’t know about the prison or anything else. We want to keep it that way for as long as we can,” Jughead said. 

“One day at Riverdale High and she’ll know, Jug. Won’t that make things worse if you don’t tell her?” Toni asked.

Jughead sighed. 

“What Jughead isn’t telling you is that Y/n got into quite a bit of trouble living with her mom. She’s still bruised up and FP told her no more gang-related stuff until she heals,” Betty spoke up.

“Y/n got hurt in a fight?” Sweet Pea asked between clenched teeth. 

“Before you drive off to defend my sister’s honor, Y/n got in a few good punches herself. Three of the opposite gang members landed in the hospital as well,” Jughead explained. 

“That’s my girl,” Sweet Pea said with a smile. 

Fangs rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“So we are basically supposed to walk on eggshells around her?” Toni asked. 

“For now, dad doesn’t want her involved at all, but we all know Y/n, she’s going to fight for the Southside just like the rest of us,” Jughead answered. 

“Fine, we’ll keep tight lip around her. When can we come over to see her?” Fangs asked. 

Betty could tell that the three of them really cared for Y/n and Southside vs Riverdale problems aside from the three serpents in front of her just wanted to see their friend. Jughead glanced over at Betty and Betty nodded her head. She knew that her boyfriend wanted to help his dad by keeping his sister out of it but refusing to let her see her friends wasn’t going to help. 

“Get a booth and order lunch. Once my date with Betty is over the five of us can go back and see her, okay?” Jughead said. 

Betty noticed the way Toni’s eyes lit up. 

“Great! Come on boys,” Toni said. 

The three serpents left Jughead and Betty to their date and dropped down into their own booth. Pops came over to deliver their food. Jughead quickly popped a fry into his mouth. 

“They love your sister, Jug,” Betty spoke softly. 

“I know,” Jughead replied. 

“Do you really think not telling her what is going on is the best? Won’t she get upset because you and FP didn’t tell her?” Betty asked him. 

Jughead lost his appetite for the burger in front of him.

“You saw her, Betty. You saw how badly beaten she was. This is her home. Just like it’s mine, and Toni’s, and Sweets and Fangs. She will throw herself into the middle of this. She just came home I don’t want her to feel like she has to be a part of this,” Jughead explained. 

“And don’t you think that it should be her decision? If she loves the Southside as much you guys do, don’t you think she has the right to fight for it as well?” Betty asked. 

Jughead eyed his girlfriend. 

“What’s up with you? I didn’t think you’d want her to be involved either,” Jug asked. 

Betty sighed. “After you fell back asleep this morning Y/n and I talked. She doesn’t know exactly what is going on, but she can tell that there is something bothering you and FP. She’s glad to be home Jug and if she finds out that the Lodges want to take that away from her she has the right to try and stop it as well,”

Jughead eyed Betty. 

“I knew you two would be good friends,” He finally said. 

Betty gave him a soft smile. 

“With everything going on with Veronica our friendship is tainted. I can only trust Cheryl as far as I can throw her, but your sister? There’s something about her. Sure she scares the absolute shit out of me, but I like her,” Betty admitted 

Jughead laughed. 

Silence fell over the teens as they ate their lunch in peace. After a while, Jughead could feel the others staring at them. Sighing, Jughead left money on top of the bill before sliding out of the booth. Once Betty was standing next to him, Jug took her hand in his and motioned for the other serpents to follow him. 

In front of the Jones’ trailer, Jughead looked back at the other three teens. 

“You guys gonna come in or just gonna stand there all day?” Jughead asked. 

Jughead opened the door and called for his sister. As Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs entered the trailer Y/n came out from her bedroom. A huge smile filled her face when she saw the other serpents. Her friends knew better to say anything to her about the black eye and other bruises they saw. 

“I was wondering when you three were going to bless me with your presence,” she said. 

Toni was the first one to break apart and gather Y/n up for a hug. Y/n laughed and squeezed Toni extra tight. 

“Cheryl Blossom, really?” Y/n asked. 

Toni blushed. “Yeah,”

Y/n only kissed her friend on the forehead. “If you’re happy then I’m happy,”

Fangs was next nudging Toni out of the way. He gathered Y/n up in a huge bear hug and swung her around. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” He said. 

Y/n stood there basking in the warmth of Fangs. 

“I’ve missed you too, Fangs,” Y/n said. 

Finally, after Fangs put her down Sweet Pea and Y/n made eye contact. This was the moment they both were waiting for. The two best friends were finally reunited. Sweet Pea felt a lump at the back of his throat, but he pushed it down before taking several strides across the room before engulfing her in a huge bone-crushing hug. 

“Don’t you ever leave me again,” Sweet Pea whispered to her low enough that nobody else could hear. 

“I promise,” She whispered back. 

Pulling away, Y/n looked up at Sweet Pea. 

“A neck tattoo, really?” She asked with a shake of her head. 

“A neck tattoo is a classic,” He replied. 

“Classically trashy,” She commented. 

Toni and Betty both laughed at that remark. 

“Shut up,” Sweet Pea growled.

“And what is this I hear you gave my brother an extra hard time when he first joined the serpents?” Y/n asked. 

Sweet Pea looked back at Jug. 

“You told her?” Sweet Pea asked. 

“If anybody can keep you in line it’s her so of course, I tattled on you,” Jughead teased. 

Sweet Pea sighed. 

“Speaking of that, Y/n, when can we finally initiate you the proper way?” Fangs asked. 

Y/n glanced over at her twin. 

“Well big brother?” She asked. 

Jughead groaned inwardly. “Can’t we just enjoy the fact that you’re home now and deal with that at a later time? Remember no gang-related stuff for a while,”

“Fine, I’ll let it go for now, but just know that this isn’t over,” Y/n said. 

“No problem, we can discuss it later,” Jughead said. 

Y/n jumped up and sat on the edge of the counter. She eyed everyone carefully. Betty gave her a knowing smile before she returned her attention to the serpents. 

“So who is going to be the one to fill me in on what’s going on around here?” Y/n asked. 

Slowly, the serpents looked at each other and then over to their leader, Jughead. 

“Y/n,” Jughead began. 

“Don’t tell me that it can wait for another day. Don’t you dare lie to me and tell me that nothing is wrong? I was only in that godforsaken school for fifteen minutes this morning and I heard enough whispering. So I’ll ask again, what is going on?” She asked. 

“Fine, just know that dad doesn’t want you to know or to be involved,” Jughead began. 

“Let me handle dad, spill,” Y/n ordered. 

“We might as well sit and get comfortable,” Jughead said plopping down in the recliner. 

Betty quickly dropped down into his lap leaning back against him. Toni and Fangs curled up next to each other. Betty watched as Y/n made herself comfortable on one of the couch that Sweet Pea quickly sat next to her and slung his arm over her shoulders. 

Betty noted that she would have to ask Jughead if he knew that Sweet Pea was head over heels in love with his sister. She also could see Y/n relax against Sweet Pea as if she belonged right by his side. 

Together the four serpents took turns filling Y/n in about everything that has happened. From Jason Blossom’s murder to FP being forced to take the fall, Clifford Blossom being behind everything, the Jingle Jangle problem, the black hood, and the biggest evil of them all, the Lodges. 

Betty could see the anger seeping into Y/n. She noticed the way she became tense as her brother and the other serpents spoke. Betty could see the determination settle on her shoulders. Y/n was a Jones and she was most definitely a serpent. Betty concluded that she herself had nothing to worry about Y/n Jones, but Riverdale and the Lodges? They might want to start running the opposite way because the little Jones was going to save her home and she didn’t care who she brought down with her.


	3. Three

Betty tapped on Jughead’s shoulder. He looked up at her and she nodded towards the front of the school. Jughead turned as sister came stalking down the hallway in all her glory. 

Her dark purple heels clicked for each step. The black leggings she wore hugged every curve. The dark gray shirt hung a little loose off her form but was hidden away by the black serpent jacket. Her h/c hair was curled. Toni and Fangs flanked her sides as the strode down the hall. 

All eyes were glued to her and her friends as they made their way towards Jughead and Betty. She had a huge grin on her face as they reached them. 

“Morning!” Y/n greeted the pair. 

“You look great, Y/n,” Betty complimented. 

“You’re too sweet. You look cute as be today, Betts,” Y/n said. 

“Stop flirting with my girlfriend,” Jughead teased. 

“Speaking of flirting, have you seen Sweet Pea this morning?” Y/n asked. 

Jughead pointed behind him. “Down at his locker,”

“Thanks, I know we don’t have any classes together this morning, but I’ll see you at lunch,” Y/n said. 

Before he could stop his sister she took off with Toni to find Sweet Pea. Jughead grabbed Fangs by the arm holding him back. 

“What is she up to?” Jughead asked. 

Fangs looked down at Jug and shrugged. 

“Come on Fangs, I know my sister,” Jughead said. 

“Seriously nothing dangerous. She’s just going to make sure everyone knows that she’s the head bitch in charge around here,” Fangs answered. 

Jughead sighed. 

“Don’t worry Jug, you know Sweets and I won’t let anything happen to her or to anyone else,” Fangs added. 

“It’s not just her I’m worried about. I remember the terror that she and Toni caused when we were younger,” Jughead admitted. 

Fangs smiled softly. “Toni may be excited that Y/n is back, but you know her attention is all for Cheryl anyways. Jug, you have nothing to worry about,” 

Betty placed a hand on Jug’s arm. 

“She’s fine Juggie,” Betty whispered. 

“Yeah, listen to Cooper,” Fangs grinned. 

Jughead sighed. He watched Fangs slip away down the hallway to join Toni and Y/n with Sweet Pea. Jughead froze when Cheryl rounded the corner with Chuck and Reggie flanking her sides. 

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” Cheryl said. 

Y/n leaned up against Sweet Pea’s locker. 

“It’s good to see you too, Cheryl,” Y/n replied. 

Cheryl flipped her gorgeous red hair over her shoulder. 

“I never took you for a snake,” Cheryl said. 

“They don’t call me Queen Cobra for nothing,” Y/n grinned back. 

Toni elbowed Cheryl. 

“Be nice, Cheryl,” Toni said. 

“We used to be friends, Cheryl,” Y/n said. 

Cheryl crossed her arms. 

“You might as well just give in Cheryl. She’s my best friend and if you want to be with me then she’s part of my package,” Toni said. 

Cheryl sighed. “I guess having a queen snake in my garden wouldn’t be that horrible,”

Y/n chuckled. “I’ve missed you too, Cheryl,”

Cheryl grabbed Toni by the hand. 

“Come on or we’re going to be late for English,”

Toni quickly left with Cheryl leaving Y/n behind with Sweet Pea and Fangs. Reggie and Chuck narrowed their eyes at the serpents. 

“So are you more like your pathetic twin brother or your lousy good for nothing father?” Chuck asked. 

Y/n placed a hand on both of Fangs and Sweet Pea’s arms to keep them from attacking the football players. 

“Is that any way to talk to a lady?” Y/n asked them. 

Chuck eyed her up and down. 

“I don’t see a lady, Reggie, do you see a lady?” Chuck asked. 

“Nope, I see two sewer rats and their little slut,” Reggie replied. 

Sweet Pea growled next to Y/n.

“Now, now, boys, that’s not very nice,” Y/n said. 

“Do you think we care?” Reggie asked. 

Grinning, Y/n slammed her heel into Reggie’s foot and then Chuck’s foot. As they leaned down she placed a hand on each of the back of their necks and shoved them down. 

“You might want to show a little more respect before I let the sewer rats here chew your faces off,” Y/n growled. 

“You stupid bitch,” Chuck growled. 

Y/n dug her nails a little deeper into Chuck’s neck. 

“You owe me and my rats here an apology,” She hissed. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Reggie blurted out.

“Good boy,” Y/n said and then released Reggie. 

Chuck refused to say anything. 

“Come on Chuck,” Reggie spat. 

“Fine, I’m sorry,” Chuck gave in.

Smirking, Y/n released Chuck. The boys stared at her with wide eyes. 

“You might want to remember who’s in charge around here,” Y/n said before turning on her heels and storming away. 

“See ya later boys,” Fangs grinned. 

Sweet Pea just smiled at the two athletes before adjusting his jacket and then walking away. 

Betty looked back at Jughead. 

“Are you still worried about her?” Betty asked. 

Jughead groaned. “It’s gonna get so much fucking worse,” 

Betty hooked her arm with Jugheads. “I know you’re worried, but I kind of liked seeing her putting Chuck in his place,”

Jughead rolled his eyes. 

“Oh come on Jug, I think Riverdale finally found its match,” Betty stated. 

Oh, how right Betty Cooper was. Riverdale had no idea what it was in for now.


	4. Four

Jughead was impressed besides the situation with Reggie and Chuck his sister had made it through the rest of her first day without an issue. At lunch, Jughead did have some worries about Y/n coming across Veronica, but to his luck, Sweet Pea dragged their small group outside leaving Veronica inside with Archie and Kevin. 

At Pop’s diner, Jughead sat next to Betty with Y/n sitting across from them. The girls had their homework out and were working together on the Chemistry work as Betty promised to help Y/n get caught up. Jughead was just debating whether or not to order a round of milkshakes when the bell over the diner door rang. Jughead looked up to see Archie step in with Veronica right behind him. 

Jughead sucked in a breath which drew attention to him. Y/n and Betty looked up at him. Betty followed her boyfriend’s stare and tensed next to him when she saw Veronica and Archie. The other couple made eye contact and then quickly started to make their way over. 

“Well, Jughead, is this your mysterious twin sister I’ve heard so much about?” Veronica asked. 

Jughead watched his sister tighten her grip on her pencil before looking up at Veronica and Archie. 

“And you must be the little vixen who is helping her daddy destroy the Southside?” Y/n shot back. 

Betty looked nervously between Y/n and Veronica. Jughead kicked his sister underneath the table. 

“Archie, it’s nice seeing you again,” Y/n hissed out before glaring at her brother. 

“Yeah, it’s good seeing you too,” Archie replied. 

“Are you two ready for the showdown tomorrow?” Veronica asked. 

Y/n looked over at Betty and Jughead. 

“What showdown?” Y/n asked.

“Betty and I are running for class president and vice president,” Jughead answered. 

“And let me guess you’re running with Archie?” Y/n asked. 

“We do make the best pair,” Veronica grinned. 

As Y/n opened her mouth to reply with a witty comeback the door to the diner opened. Sweet Pea and Fangs came stumbling in. 

“There you are!” Sweet Pea exclaimed. 

The pair of serpents quickly made their way over to the booth. 

“Watch it, princess,” Sweet Pea said as he slid past her and into the booth next to Y/n.

“Excuse you,” Veronica hissed. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to borrow your sister for a while,” Fangs said. 

Jughead narrowed his eyes at the two boys. 

“Why?” He asked. 

Fangs grinned and Sweet Pea leaned forward. 

“Everyone down at the Whyte Wyrm is excited to see her,” Sweet Pea answered. 

“She has homework to catch up on,” Jughead said. 

“Oh come on Juggie! It will be fun. I haven’t seen everyone in ages,” Y/n whined. 

“You’re behind and we need to get you all caught up,” Jughead sighed. 

“I promise to leave by 7 and finish my night doing homework,” Y/n pleaded. 

Betty laced her hand with Jugs. 

“I think it will be fun. We should go,” Betty said softly. 

“See even little Cooper wants a break from all of this stuffy homework,” Fangs said. 

Jughead glanced at his sister and then over to Betty. They were both giving him their best pouty expression with the sad puppy eyes. 

“Fine,” Jughead gave in.

“Awesome, let’s go!” Y/n cheered. 

“Maybe next time you can join us too, Red,” Sweet Pea grinned at Archie before pulling Y/n out of the booth and past the couple. 

Jughead and Betty were following behind when Veronica called out her name. 

“Betty,” Veronica said. 

The group turned back around to look at Veronica. 

“Good luck tomorrow,” Veronica said a little too sweetly. 

Seeing the look in his sister’s eye, Jughead pushed the group out the front door. Outside, Y/n was trying to push by Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

“Let me by, you know she was being condescending on purpose,” Y/n snarled.

“Now is not the time to beat up the princess,” Sweet Pea said. 

“Oh, now is a perfect time,” Y/n growled. 

“Y/n,” Betty said softly. 

Y/n turned to look at Betty. 

“Really, she’s not worth it. Even though I do appreciate you jumping to my defense, I’m not bothered by her,” Betty explained. 

Y/n stopped fighting against Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

“I don’t have a problem with showing her who the real queen bee is,” Y/n replied. 

Betty smiled. “You’re sweet, but I think we should just go to the Whyte Wrym to see what everybody is up to,” 

Y/n sighed. “If you say so,”

Jughead looked at his girlfriend and then at his sister. 

“Why do you listen to her without any problems?” Jughead asked. 

Y/n grinned. “I enjoy making your life a living hell,”

Jughead lunged forward, hooking his sister around the neck and pulled her in. Y/n growled as she tried to free herself from her twin’s grasp. 

“Juggie,” Y/n snapped. 

“We may be twins, but I’m older than you so that means you have to listen to me,” Jughead said. 

“Over my dead body,” Y/n hissed. 

“That could be arranged,” Jughead teased. 

“Alright, Jones, let my girl go,” Sweet Pea growled. 

“Nah, I think I’ll keep her right here where I can keep an eye on her,” Jughead said as he pulled Y/n over to the car. 

“Jug,” Y/n growled. 

“You know if you’d just listen to me and behave we wouldn’t have any problems right now,” Jughead reminded her. 

“Yeah, yeah, but without me challenging your every move you’d be living a dull life,” Y/n shot back and Jughead laughed. 

“Okay, children, no more roughhousing until we get to the Whyte Wyrm,” Betty scolded. 

Jughead let go of his sister, but before she slipped away Y/n elbowed her brother. 

“I’m gonna ride with Sweets,” She grinned as she danced out of Jughead’s reach. 

Fangs threw his head back and laughed while Betty pushed him towards the backseat. With a laughing serpent in the back, Betty got in and waited for Jughead. Jughead watched as his sister took the spare helmet from Sweet Pea before climbing onto the back of the bike. 

“Juggie, come on,” Betty called out softly. 

“I’m coming,” Jughead replied. 

Behind the wheel, Jughead looked over at Betty. 

“You know we won’t be able to stop her forever, Jug. She’s going to go after Veronica one way or another,” Betty said.

“I know, but I’ve got to do something, Betty. I can’t have my sister beating up the heir to the Lodges,” Jughead said. 

Fangs leaned forward. “Let Sweets talk to her. You know those two are the closest. I’m sure he can talk some sense into her,” 

“I agree with Fangs. Maybe Sweet Pea can talk to her about it,” Betty agreed. 

Jughead sighed. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try, Jug,” Betty added. 

Jughead only nodded. He had a lot on his plate and having to worry about his sister ripping off Veronica’s head shouldn’t be at the top of his list. Jughead had to hold onto hope that Sweet Pea really could talk Y/n down off her ledge to keep peace in Riverdale.


	5. Five

Y/n smiled at Sweet Pea in victory. 

“I believe I’m up 2 to 1,” She said with a grin. 

Sweet Pea couldn’t help but smile. 

“Alright, brat, rack ‘em up while I go and get us a refill,” Sweet Pea said. 

Y/n watched Sweet Pea head towards the bar. She scanned the room and found her dad talking with a few of the oldies in the corner. Jughead and Betty were practically sitting in each other’s laps at the bar. Fangs and Toni were in a darts battle. Grabbing the rack, Y/n turned to start racking the pool balls again when she came face to face with Penny Peabody. 

“What?” Y/n hissed. 

“Nothing, princess, I heard the rumors that the chosen Jones had returned and wanted to see with my own eyes,” Penny replied. 

Y/n rolled her eyes. 

“Nice try. I know a snake when I see one. So I’ll repeat myself, what do you want?” Y/n asked. 

“Did your brother explain to you just how your daddy was freed from jail?” Penny asked. 

Y/n crossed her arms. She knew this game all too well. 

“Maybe he did. Maybe he didn’t. What my family and I discuss isn’t any of your concern,” Y/n hissed. 

Penny smiled. 

“Before you open your mouth and say something you’ll regret you might want to walk away before Jughead and FP see that you’re here,” Sweet Pea said behind Y/n. 

Penny clenched her teeth. 

“Don’t forget that I am the chosen one around here, Penny. So with a little snap of my pretty manicured nails, you’ll be stripped of that jacket you love so much and banned quicker than you can say Southside Serpents.” Y/n snarled. 

Without saying another word, Penny whipped around on her heels and stormed away from Y/n and Sweet Pea. Sweets put a calming hand on Y/n’s shoulder. She whirled around to face him. 

“What in the hell is Penny talking about?” Y/n demanded to know. 

Sweet Pea sighed. Y/n narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Come on, don’t look at me like that. I was sworn not to say a word to you about it,” Sweet Pea explained. 

Pushing past Sweet Pea, Y/n started to head towards her brother, but Sweet Pea grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. Y/n looked up at Sweet Pea with cold eyes. 

“Listen, I get it. You want to go on a rampage. Which I fully support, but you’re my best friend and I’ve barely been able to spend any time with you. Can’t you at least put your vengeance on the back burner for now and at least give me a little bit of attention?” Sweet Pea pouted. 

Y/n sighed. 

“What do you say?” Sweet Pea asked her. 

“Fine,” Y/n gave in. “Just for you I’ll put everything on the back burner and give you all of my attention,” 

Sweet Pea grinned. 

“Now rack ‘em up,” Y/n grinned as she took her drink from Sweets. 

Sweet Pea ruffled her hair before taking the rack from her. As the pair stood joking around and enjoying each others company, Penny sat in the corner stirring her drink around and as she stared the princess down she was formulating the perfect plan to get rid of the little Jones once and for all.


	6. Six

FP looked up from the newspaper as his daughter came bustling into the kitchen. She was already dressed for the day and looked like she was on a mission. As Y/n made her way towards the front door, FP kicked out one of the chairs, it easily slid across the floor and blocked Y/n’s path. 

“I could have tripped,” Y/n complained. 

FP smiled at his daughter. 

“Sit,” FP ordered. 

“Dad,” Y/n sighed. 

“Sit. The third ask won’t be as nice,” FP warned. 

With another sigh, Y/n sat in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Sweet Pea told me that you had a little run-in with Penny,” FP said. 

“And I dropped my vendetta against her because Sweet Pea asked me to,” Y/n replied. 

“Y/n, I know that coming back here wasn’t really what you wanted. And then to learn on top of everything that the Lodges are doing is adding to everything, but you cannot be jumping into Serpent problems,” FP explained. 

“I wouldn’t have to be jumping into things if you and Juggie would let me join the Serpents for real,” Y/n shot back. 

“Goddamn it, Y/n! I don’t want you to have this life,” FP shouted. 

“The hell you don’t! You didn’t want your precious JellyBean and Jughead not to have this life. You started grooming me when I was too young to understand. I am the only one in this family besides you that can stomach doing what is necessary. I love my twin. Jughead will make a great leader one day, but he won’t be able to make some of the important decisions that I can. Even though you don’t want Jughead in this mess he is and I know that in your perfect plan for the Serpents I would run them with Juggie by my side. I can’t do that, I can’t do the things that need to be done if you won’t allow me to do so,” Y/n shot back. 

FP stared at his daughter. 

“You’re wrong you know,” FP said. 

“About what?” She asked. 

“I never wanted you apart of this either. You used to spend your days drawing. I thought you were going to become an architect or an interior designer one day. Jughead would be a famous writer and JellyBean a politician,” FP explained. 

“Dad, that’s a nice picture you’ve painted for your kids, but you know that at least for me I’ve been destined to be the future Queen of the Serpents. Sure, Jughead will play along, but you and I both know that we would have easily talked him into going away for college. Especially now, that he has a good girl like Betty Cooper,” Y/n explained. 

“Jug won’t abandoned the serpents,” FP said. 

“You’re right he won’t, but you know he would step down for a few years to go to college. And before you say anything I Sweet Pea is already my right-hand man and you know that Toni and Fangs will be my side as well,” Y/n said. 

FP sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. 

“Y/n, if being initiated into the serpents is what you really want then I will allow it,” FP said. 

“Dad, us Jones’ are legacy. Our name means something. You know that only a Jones can run the serpents. We’re the only Jones left. It’s up to me and Juggie for now,” Y/n explained. 

FP reached forward and took his daughter’s hands in his. 

“It will be a few days before we get the initiation going. If you change your mind before then will you please let me know?” FP said. 

Y/n leaned forward to hug her dad. 

“I will, but I will make you proud dad, I promise,” Y/n said. 

FP hugged his daughter a little tighter. 

“Alright, get out of here, I’m sure Toni and Fangs are waiting for you,” FP said. 

“And how do you know it’s not Sweet Pea waiting for me?” Y/n asked. 

“Y/n that boy is so smitten with you he always shows up an hour early just to wait on you so he can give you a ride on his motorcycle,” FP said. 

Y/n laughed. “Why does everyone always say that he’s so smitten with me?” 

“You must be blind if you don’t see it,” FP teased and his daughter rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you tonight for dinner,” Y/n said before heading out. 

Once Y/n was out of the trailer and on her way to mee her friends, FP pulled out his phone. 

“Viper, it’s me,” FP said. 

“What can I do for you boss?” Viper asked. 

“Get the crew around for Saturday night. We have an initiation,” FP said. 

Viper hesitated. “Your little girl?”

FP sighed. “Yes, we’re making it official,” 

“Then we will have her jacket and everything ready to go on Saturday,” Viper said. 

“Thanks, Viper,” FP said before hanging up. 

Slamming his head on the table FP had a raging migraine. His twins were going to be the absolute death of him.


	7. Seven

Sweet Pea stood outside the Cooper house. He had knocked on the brightly lit door and he patiently waited for someone to answer the door. Several long seconds passed before he heard the click of the lock and then the door was swinging open. Betty stood there in her soft pink collared shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled back in that famous ponytail of hers and she was already smiling at him. 

“Hi Sweet Pea,” She greeted him, her voice was soft and sweet like honey. 

“Hey Betty, sorry to interrupt your day with Jughead, but is there any chance I can talk to him?” Sweet Pea asked. 

“Of course, come on in and I’ll get him,” Betty said still smiling and stepped back to let the serpent into her house. 

Betty left Sweet Pea downstairs as she hurried up the stairs calling for her boyfriend. Sweet Pea walked around the living room admiring the pictures of the Coopers and checking out just how the northern families lived. 

Sweet Pea turned when he heard Jughead stomping down the stairs. Jughead rounded the corner with Betty hot on his heels. 

“Everything okay?” Jughead asked. 

“Uh, yeah, I just needed to talk to you,” Sweet Pea replied. 

“And it couldn’t wait?” Jughead asked earning an elbow to the gut from his girlfriend. 

“No, not really,” Sweet Pea hissed. 

“Okay, boys, put the claws away,” Betty interrupted. 

Jughead and Sweet Pea both relaxed. 

“Listen, it’s hard enough coming to talk to you okay? Your dad was scary enough,” Sweet Pea admitted. 

“What did you have to talk to my dad about?” Jughead asked, but Betty gasped next to him at the realization. 

Sweet Pea blushed. 

“What?” Jughead asked. “What did I miss?”

“I think Sweet Pea has something important to ask you,” Betty said and Sweet Pea only nodded. 

“Okay, what’s up?” Jughead asked. 

Sweet Pea inhaled a deep breath before letting it out slowly. 

“Jug, I’ve liked your sister for a long time and I wanted to make sure that it was okay with FP and you,” Sweet Pea began. 

“Want to make sure what was okay?” Jughead interrupted him. 

“Juggie, let him finish,” Betty said softly next to him. 

Jughead sighed. “Sorry, go on,”

“Um,” Sweet Pea nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to make sure it was okay with you if ya know um if I asked your sister out?”

The house was in complete silence. 

“You want my permission to date my sister?” Jughead asked. 

“I know that Y/n is her own woman, can make up her own mind on who she wants to date and stuff, but she is also your sister and FP’s daughter. I’d like the chance to take her out ya know, and maybe even date her, but I wouldn’t want to do it if you and FP weren’t okay with it,” Sweet Pea mumbled out an explanation. 

“Sweet Pea,” Jughead began. 

“I know that you have your sister on a pedestal, Jug and that you only want what is best for her so I’d understand if you don’t want me to date her,” Sweet Pea cut him off. 

Betty’s heart melted at Sweet Pea’s admission. 

“You’re right I do hold my sister on a pedestal and damn right I want what is best for her,” Jughead began. 

Sweet Pea embraced himself for the bad news. FP was more than happy to let Sweet Pea date his daughter, but Jughead’s permission was just as important to him. Jughead was his friend and he didn’t want to break their friendship up over Y/n.

“And I’d be a damn fool to keep the two of you apart. I know how much you like my sister, Sweet Pea. You always take such good care of her and you’re one of the few that can talk her down from her ledge on her bad days and you’re one of the few that she willingly opens up to,” Jughead finished. 

Sweet Pea let out the breath that he was holding. 

“Thank you Jughead,” Sweet Pea said in relief. 

“Just promise that you’ll take care of her,” Jughead said. 

“You know I will,” Sweet Pea smiled. 

He nodded to Betty before letting himself out of the Cooper household. When Betty heard Sweet Pea start his bike she looked up at her boyfriend. 

“That was very sweet of you, Jug,” Betty said. 

Jughead let out a sigh. 

“Sweet Pea has been in love with my sister for as long as I can remember,” Jughead said. 

“They sure are sweet on each other,” Betty agreed. 

“I wanted to threaten to bash his head in if he hurt her, but I know she is more than capable of taking care of herself,” Jughead admitted and Betty laughed. 

She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. 

“I wish I could be there for when Sweet Pea finally asks her out,” Betty said. 

Jughead glanced down at his girlfriend. 

“You know what? I kind of do too. I’d love to see her reaction,” Jughead said. 

“Maybe we can get Fangs and Toni to record it,” Betty teased, but Jughead raised an eyebrow at that suggestion. 

“I was kidding, Juggie,” Betty said sternly and Jughead chuckled. 

“I know, me too,” Jughead said before kissing her. 

Not really, Jughead really wanted to pull out his phone and order Toni and Fangs to film her reaction, but he knew that Betty would be watching him like a hawk so he would just have to imagine her reaction for the time being.


	8. Eight

“Hand me the socket wrench,” Y/n said. 

Fangs grabbed the tool from the toolbox and then handed it over towards her. 

“So anyway, like I was saying, I think I’m going to ask Kevin Keller out on a date,” Fangs said. 

“It’s about time,” Y/n said as she disappeared back under the hood. 

“What was that supposed to mean?” Fangs asked. 

“She’s saying that you two have been drooling over each other since the Southside joined Riverdale,” Betty added as she leaned down to wipe some of the extra oil off. 

“Wait, is it that obvious?” Fangs asked. 

Y/n and Betty glanced at each other. 

“Um, yeah, we’ve all noticed,” Toni piped in as she came swinging into the garage with the bags from Pops. 

“Yes, food,” Fangs grinned before running over to join Toni. 

Betty and Y/n continued to work on the car. 

“Girls, your food is getting cold,” Toni said. 

“We’re almost done,” Y/n said. 

“Y/n, this car is going to be fine as hell once you get it up and running,” Fangs said around a mouthful of curly fries. 

“That’s the plan,” Y/n replied before stepping back. 

“Under the hood is looking good,” A familiar voice said behind Y/n and Betty. 

Betty stole a glance at Toni and Fangs. The three of them knew what was about to happen. Y/n wiped her hands down the front of her coveralls. 

“I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up. How am I not surprised it’s when the food showed up,” Y/n teased. 

Sweet Pea let out a nervous laugh and Y/n eyed him. 

“Why did you just laugh like that. What’s wrong with you?” Y/n asked and she noticed how he was keeping his hands behind his back. 

“And what are you hiding?” Y/n demanded to know. 

Sweet Pea nervously looked at the other three. They quickly averted their attention elsewhere. 

“Sweets, what’s going on?” Y/n asked him. 

“Um,” Sweet Pea cleared his throat. “I have something to ask you,”

Y/n watched as Sweet Pea pulled his hands out from behind his back. He had her favorite flowers wrapped up nicely in a small bouquet. She watched as he nervously gulped before holding the flowers out towards. 

“Y/n, would you like to go out with me? Like on a date and stuff,” Sweet Pea asked nervously. 

Fangs scoffed as Betty let out an ‘aw’ and Toni was quick to smack Fangs in the back of his head. 

“You bought me flowers? My favorite flowers to be exact,” Y/n began. 

“I know how much you like them,” Sweet Pea replied. 

Y/n walked over to Sweet Pea and took the flowers from him. 

“I’d love to go out on a date with you, Sweets,” Y/n said. 

Sweet Pea let out a sigh of relief. 

“I know Saturday night is your initiation night so how about Friday night? I’ll pick you up around six-thirty?” Sweet Pea asked. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Y/n beamed. 

Sweet Pea moved closer so he could press a soft kiss on her cheek. Y/n just smiled. Sweet Pea gave Toni and Betty a wave before heading over and wrapping his arm around Fangs neck. Fangs let out a groan as Sweet Pea dragged him out of the garage. Y/n looked over at Toni and Betty. 

“My, my, aren’t you a lucky girl,” Toni gushed. 

“Oh no,” Y/n suddenly said. 

“Oh no, what? There’s no time for oh no,” Toni replied. 

“Jughead is going to kill Sweet Pea,” Y/n said. 

Betty and Toni looked at each other before smiling. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about your brother,” Betty said. 

Y/n looked at Betty. 

“How do you know this?” Y/n asked. 

“Let’s just say that Sweet Pea asked your dad and your brother for permission to date you,” Betty answered. 

Y/n’s heart melted. “Seriously?”

Betty nodded. 

“What a sweetheart,” Y/n gushed. 

“You know what this means don’t you?” Toni asked. 

Y/n and Betty looked at Toni with wide eyes. “Girls, we have to go shopping!”

Betty and Y/n giggled. The girls sat around the garage making plans to go shopping tomorrow after school. As Toni and Betty made plans, Y/n couldn’t help but stare at the bouquet of flowers were in hands. She was really looking forward to this date with that silly grinned boy.


	9. Nine

Sweet Pea was early. He was always early when it came to Y/n. Sliding off his bike he left his helmet on the seat before heading up to the Jones’ trailer. Nervously, Sweet Pea pushed his hair out of his face before knocking twice. 

FP swung the door open and gave Sweet Pea the famous Jones’ grin. 

“Hey FP,” Sweet Pea said. 

“Hi Sweets, come on in, she’s almost ready,” FP said moving to the side so Sweet Pea could enter the trailer. 

“Get out Jug!” Betty and Toni shouted. 

Sweet Pea and FP looked up as Jughead was pushed out of his sister’s room. 

“I told you to leave them alone,” FP said. 

Jughead grumbled under his breath as he plopped down on the couch next to Sweet Pea. 

“Are they making this a big deal?” Sweet Pea whispered to him. 

“As I was told they were making her drop-dead gorgeous so that you would leave a trail of drool behind you,” Jughead said. 

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened and FP laughed. 

“Don’t worry, son, Jughead is blowing it out of proportion,” FP said as he flicked Jughead on the forehead. 

“Ow,” Jug hissed. 

The door to Y/n’s room opened once again. This time it was Y/n swatting the girl’s hands away from her as she stepped out. Just the sight of her had Sweet Pea’s mouthwatering. 

“Hey Sweets,” Y/n greeted with a huge smile. 

Sweet Pea looked her up and down. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her normal black leggings were replaced with a knee-length floral skirt, A soft pink v-neck shirt was tucked into the skirt and she was wearing a slim black leather jacket. Her hair was curled and she was wearing very little makeup. Sweet Pea was surprised at the makeup as he knew that Y/n hated wearing makeup. 

“You look stunning,” Sweet Pea finally broke the silence. 

“Thanks, Sweets, you look good yourself,” Y/n beamed. 

The two of them talked with her family and friends for a few minutes before FP finally sent them on their way. After Y/n climbed on Sweet Pea’s bike and disappeared down the road. Jughead stood and started gathering Betty and her stuff around. 

“Come on Betty, let’s go,” Jughead said. 

“Go? We don’t have any plans,” Betty replied. 

“We do now,” Jug said. 

“Sit down Jughead,” FP said. 

Jughead looked back at his dad. 

“What? Betty and I have plans to meet up with,” Jughead started, but FP pulled him down. 

“I know what you’re going to do. You are not going to follow your sister around so you can spy on her,” FP said. 

“That’s not what I was going to do!” Jughead exclaimed. 

“Oh really?” FP asked with a raise of his eyebrow. 

Jughead sighed before sitting back down. 

“Fine, I was going to spy on them,” He gave in. 

“Let your sister live a little please?” FP said. 

Jughead only nodded. 

As Sweet Pea cruised through Riverdale, Y/n leaned forward. 

“Where are we going?” Y/n asked him. 

“Just a little adventure,” Sweet Pea shouted back. 

Wrapping her arms a little tighter around Sweet Pea’s waist she rested her head on his back to help keep the chilly wind out of her face. Sweet Pea rested one of his hands on top of hers as he drove them to their destination. 

Y/n watched as the scenery flew by. Sweet Pea began to slow down as he took a sharp turn. Grasping a little tighter around his waist, Sweet Pea rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand to calm her. 

Sweet Pea only drove several more miles down the winding road before pulling to a stop. Once he killed the engine, Y/n pulled off her helmet and looked around. 

“Sweet Pea,” Y/n said in awe as she slid off the back of the bike. 

Sweet Pea moved to stand next to her. The sun was setting over Sweetwater River. Sweet Pea had come out earlier in the day to set up a picnic area. Y/n looked up at Sweet Pea. 

“Did you do all of this for me?” She asked. 

“I wanted our first date to be memorable,” Sweet Pea said. 

Y/n stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his cheek. 

“I love it,” She grinned. 

Taking her hand in his, Sweet Pea lead her over to the blanket. The pair sat down and Sweet Pea immediately started to pull things out of the basket. 

“Sweets, did you make all of my favorite food too?” She asked. 

Sweet Pea only smiled at her as he continued to pull out the food. 

Y/n began opening the containers revealing her favorite foods. Sweets handed her a fork and the two of them dug in. The conversation fell easily between the two of them. They were able to talk about anything and everything. It had always been like that between them but tonight it just felt better. 

Once dinner had been consumed, Sweet Pea wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her in close. Y/n lay her head on his shoulder as they sat and watched the sunset. 

She moved carefully through the trees. It was growing late and if she wanted to put her plan into motion she was going to have to do it now. As the teens sat distracted, she quietly made her way closer to them. 

Sneaking up behind them, she whacked Sweet Pea in the back of his head. 

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea cursed as he shoved Y/n forward. 

Scrambling on her knees to see her attacker, she turned just in time to watch Penny slam the crowbar against Sweet Pea’s head again. 

“Stop!” Y/n screamed as she hurried forward. 

Tackling Penny to the ground the two girls fought for dominance. Sweet Pea struggled to get to his feet, but the two hits to the back of his head clouded his vision with blackness and then he was out cold. 

Y/n punched Penny in the face before Penny could push her off. The girls continued to roll around in the dirt. Y/n could see the crowbar lying by Sweet Pea and she outstretched her hand trying to reach for the weapon. 

Penny saw that Y/n was trying to reach for the crowbar. 

“Not today, little girl,” Penny hissed as she straddled Y/n’s chest. 

Grabbing Y/n’s head she slammed it into the ground several times. When Y/n finally passed out, Penny sat back. Sighing, she wiped the blood from her mouth before standing up and dragging the unconscious girl back into the woods to where Penny’s getaway car was waiting for her. Penny’s plan was finally going to happen.


	10. Ten

“Sweet Pea!” Betty yelled. 

Y/n!” Jughead shouted for his sister. 

Toni and Fangs were running behind them with their own pair of flashlights looking for the pair. 

“Jug!” A voice groaned. 

Jughead and Betty ran towards the voice. Sweet Pea was struggling to get his feet. Blood soaked his hair and his face. Jughead reached him first him and he grabbed onto his arm to help steady him. 

“Sweet Pea!” Betty gasped at the sight of him. 

“What happened, Sweet?” Jughead asked. 

“That fucking bitch, Penny attacked me from behind,” Sweet Pea snarled. 

“Where’s Y/n?” Jughead asked. 

“The two got into a fight before I passed out.” Sweet Pea hissed as Betty began checking his head for the wound. 

“Juggie, we need to get him to the hospital now,” Betty said. 

“No!” Sweet Pea snapped trying to push both of them away. “No, fucking hospital, we need to find Y/n,”

“And we will Sweets once we get you stitched up,” Jughead said. 

“Jug! Betty!” Fangs shouted. 

“Over here, Fangs!” Jughead yelled back. 

When the other two friends came to join them Fangs and Jughead helped Sweet Pea to his feet. 

“Betty call my dad,” Jughead said. 

The five of them hurried to Betty’s car so they could get Sweet Pea to the hospital.

FP tossed his phone across the bar. The music fell silent and all eyes were on him. 

“FP, what’s wrong?” Alice asked. 

“Serpents, listen up!” FP exclaimed. 

FP made eye contact with each and every serpent. 

“Penny Peabody has attacked Sweet Pea and Y/n. Jughead is on the way to the hospital with Sweet Pea, but my daughter is missing. I need all snakes hitting the streets. I need any information on where Penny is with Y/n,” FP said. 

Everyone broke apart and made their way out of the bar to get on the search for Y/n. When the bar was empty and they were alone, Alice put a hand on FP’s back. 

“FP?” Alice said gently. 

“I’m going to kill her, Alice. I don’t give a shit if that puts me at risk to going back to prison,” FP snarled. 

“FP, we can do this together, okay?” Alice said. 

“Alice, she’s my little girl, if Penny does anything to her,” FP’s voice cracked. 

“It’s going to be okay, FP, we’ll get to her in time, I swear to you,” Alice said. 

FP turned towards Alice. 

“Thanks, Alice,” FP said. 

Alice kissed his cheek. “Come on, we better get to the hospital and check on everyone,”

FP nodded and then the pair joined hands before leaving the bar to head towards the hospital. 

Y/n licked at her split lip. The taste of blood was strong and she spat it out. Penny’s heels could be heard clicking on the cement as she made her way towards where Y/n was sitting. 

Penny knelt down so she was on eye level with the teen. Y/n spat another mouthful of blood on Penny’s face. Penny only laughed as she wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand. 

“That was very stupid of you,” Penny said. 

“Stupid, just runs in my family,” Y/n said. 

Penny slapped Y/n across the face.

“Your brother took everything from me,” Penny began. “My jacket, my tattoo, my gang, everything,”

“So let me guess, you want skin for skin?” Y/n asked. 

“Damn straight,” Penny grinned. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I haven’t been inducted in yet,” Y/n told her. 

Penny grinned as her phone began ringing. 

“I know you don’t,” Penny said before answering her phone. 

“This is Penny,” She answered. 

Penn looked at Y/n.

“Well Jughead Jones I was beginning to wonder when you were going to give me a call,” Penny said. 

Suddenly, everything started to sink in. Y/n opened her mouth to say something, but Penny quickly kicked her in the chest and sent her crashing backward. Y/n hit the cement floor with a thud knocking the air out of her lungs. 

“Here’s the deal Jughead, either you come and take the place of your sister or I start skinning your sister inch by inch,” Penny said. 

“Jug,” Y/n wheezed out. 

“I’ll text you the address, Jug, you have a half an hour,” Penny snapped before hanging up her phone. 

Penny shoved her phone into her pocket before coming to stand over Y/n. 

“See this is how I take down your dad and his little weak snakes. Now that I have you and your twin on the way, my plan is to kill your both before taking the serpents back from your dad so I can finally be the Queen that I was meant to be,” Penny explained. 

“You stupid bitch,” Y/n hissed out. 

Penny just smiled as she slammed her heel in Y/n’s face. Penny’s grinning face was the last thing Y/n saw before losing consciousness.


	11. Eleven

Jughead ran a hand over his tired face. This was it. He lied to his dad. To his girlfriend. His friends. He didn’t tell a soul where he was going. He couldn’t. Y/n was more than just his twin and his sister. Y/n was his best friend and he wouldn’t let her get hurt because of him. 

He had made sure to tell Betty that he loved her before leaving her sleeping in his bed. His dad was out combing the streets with surprisingly, Alice Cooper, Jughead knew deep down that he should have told someone, should have brought back up, but he couldn’t put one more person he cared for in danger.

Knocking on the door, Jughead waited long several minutes before the door finally opened. Malachai stood there grinning from ear to ear. Of course, the Ghoulies were apart of this. Jughead should have known better.

“I see that you came alone, you’re a smart boy,” Malachai said. 

“Where’s my sister?” Jughead demanded to know. 

“You’ll see soon enough,” Malachai said before yanking Jughead inside. 

Jughead yanked the Ghoulie’s hand from his shirt. Malachai smirked as he lead the serpent to the room where Penny was waiting for the pair. 

“The fearless Serpent leader has finally arrived,” Penny taunted. 

Jughead bunched his fists. 

“Where is my sister?” Jughead demanded to know. 

“I had lots of fun with your sister once Penny let me have a turn,” Malachai smirked. 

Jughead’s stomach dropped. 

“What did you do to her?” Jughead asked. 

“I just want to show her what a real man could do,” Malachai said. “But the little bitch put up quite the fight. So I knocked her around instead to show her what I was capable of,”

Jughead paled at the thought of that asshole touching his sister. 

“Enough of the games, give me Y/n!” Jughead exclaimed.

Penny lifted her hand and then snapped her fingers. A door behind Penny opened, two ghoulies dragged Y/n out of the spare room. They dropped her at Jughead’s feet. 

“Y/n,” Jughead whispered as he dropped down next to his sister. 

“Get out of here,” Y/n said under her breath. 

“I’m here to save you,” Jughead told his sister. 

“It’s a trap,” Y/n hissed before coughing up blood. 

Jughead looked up at the grinning Penny. 

“Did you really think that I would pass by the opportunity to kill both of the Serpent King’s children?” Penny asked. 

The room quickly filled with several more ghoulies. Slowly, Jughead stood. 

“You really are a stupid bitch, aren’t you?” Jughead asked. 

“No, but I am the smartest bitch around,” Penny cackled. 

Penny snapped her fingers signaling for the ghoulies to close in on Jughead. Y/n pushed herself up to her knees. Jughead grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. 

“We cannot take them by ourselves,” Jughead said. 

“I know, but I’m not going to let you go down swinging alone,” Y/n groaned. 

Jughead laced his hand with his sister’s. Y/n gave it a squeeze. This was it. They both knew that no matter what they did they weren’t going to be able to stop the ghoulies. Their time was up. 

Jughead glanced down at his twin. He wanted so much more for her. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jughead apologized. 

“Me too. I love you,” Y/n whispered. 

Jughead pushed Y/n behind him as the Ghoulies closed in on the pair. Y/n braced herself as Jughead lifted his fist. This was a losing battle, but they weren’t going to go out without a fight.

“Where is he? Where’s Jughead?” Betty asked as she ran to join her friends. 

“FP and Mrs. Cooper are still looking,” Toni answered. 

“We’ll find them, Betty,” Cheryl said rubbing her cousin’s arm. 

Suddenly, Alice pulled up next to the teens. 

“Mom!” Betty exclaimed. 

“Watch out!” Alice hissed as she ran towards the back to open the door. 

“Y/n?” Fangs asked. 

“Juggie?” Betty whispered. 

FP and Sweet Pea pulled up behind Alice’s car. 

“Go get first aid kit, towels, and warm water,” Alice barked. 

Toni and Cheryl scurried into the trailer to gather the supplies. The others watched as FP pulled Jughead out of the backseat. His body was limp. Sweet Pea followed suit by picking Y/n up out of the seat. 

“Are they dead?” Fangs asked. 

“We’re not going to let that happen,” Alice reassured him as they all hurried inside. 

As FP hurried past Fangs with Jughead in his arms he could see the tears falling down his king’s face. Right then and there Fangs finally realized just how bad things were. 

“We have to take them to the hospital!” Archie exclaimed. 

He and Veronica had shown up about fifteen minutes after Alice and FP.

“Boy, if you don’t shut your mouth I’m going to shut it for you,” FP snarled. 

“Mr. Jones, Archie is right. The twins need professional medical help,” Veronica said. 

“And what would you like for us to tell them when your daddy’s sheriff comes in to investigate?” Toni snarled. 

“Not now, Toni,” Cheryl pleaded pulling her girlfriend away. 

“I can keep the sheriff off you,” Veronica began. 

“Like we could trust a Lodge, anyway,” Fangs growled. 

“Enough!” FP shouted silencing the teens’ arguments. 

The door to the trailer burst open. Kevin came storming in with his dad hot on his heels. 

“Sheriff Keller?” Alice asked. 

“I’m not sheriff anymore, Alice, but I do have a medical background. Let me help,” Keller said. 

Alice only nodded, Kevin pushed up his sleeves to join his dad’s side. 

“Everyone needs to get out of here,” Keller said. 

“I’m not leaving, Y/n!” Sweet Pea snapped. 

“And I’m not leaving Jug,” Betty added. 

“Fine, but everyone else out!” Keller ordered. 

Toni and Cheryl rounded everyone else up and ushered them outside.

“Kevin, I need your hands right here,” His dad ordered. 

Kevin said nothing as he moved to put his hands over the wound as his father instructed. The warmth of his friend’s blood didn’t gross him out like he thought it would. Instead, it only made him even more determined to help his dad save their lives. 

Three hours later, everyone was completely exhausted. Alice had sent all the teens home except for Sweet Pea and Betty who were on the couch snuggled up with each other fast asleep. 

Alice thanked the sheriff and Kevin for their help before the pair headed home. FP was outside on the porch talking to a few serpents. 

“I don’t care what it takes but we need to find Penny,” FP ordered. 

“We will,” Mouth said. 

“Call me within an hour with an update,” FP said. 

The several serpents nodded before climbing on their bikes to head back into town. 

“FP?” Alice called out. 

Slowly, FP turned around to face the blond. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Alice,” FP began. 

“You don’t have to,” Alice said. 

FP’s shoulders fell. His sobs were quick to take over him. Alice rushed forward to wrap her arms around him. 

“Shh, it’s okay, FP,” Alice cooed.

“My kids, Alice, she almost killed my kids,” FP sobbed. 

“But she didn’t FP, we got them, okay? And we’re going to make her pay for this,” Alice said. 

FP pulled away from Alice so he could wipe his eyes dry. 

“I can’t ask you to dig yourself any deeper in this serpent mess,” FP said. 

“I may have tried to hide my serpent past, FP, but I can’t. That bitch, messed with the wrong kids. We have to stop her,” Alice said. 

FP leaned down to kiss Alice softly. Together they were inseparable and together they were going to take down Penny Peabody.


	12. Twelve

“Betts?” Jughead’s rough voice broke through the silent room. 

Betty sat up from the chair startled at the sound of her boyfriend’s voice, seeing that he was awake she stood and ran over to Jughead’s bed. Her boyfriend was sitting up slightly in bed. Betty stumbled over her own feet she had to calm herself down so she didn’t hurt Jughead anymore than he already was. Gently, she sat down on the edge of the bed and took Jughead’s hand in hers. 

“Juggie,” Betty’s voice cracked. 

“I’m okay,” Jug told her. 

Betty used her free hand to wipe away a few tears that slid down her cheek. She was relieved to finally hear his voice. She was scared that he wasn’t going to make it out of this one. Betty had already lost so much in her life, she couldn’t bear to lose Jug. He was her anchor, all that she had left. 

“Shh, don’t cry,” Jughead whispered. 

“You scared me, Jug,” Betty admitted. 

“I know and I’m sorry,” Jughead apologized. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or Fangs? Anybody that could have gone with you,” Betty asked him. 

Jughead sighed. “I know, but I was just on a one track mind. Y/n was my only train of thought,”

Betty kissed the back of Jughead’s hand. Part of her understood. She’d do anything for Polly, but she still had wished for his and Y/n’s sake that he would have said something to someone. 

“Speaking of my sister, how is he?” Jughead asked. 

Betty glanced out of Jughead’s room across the hall where Y/n was sound asleep. 

“She’s doing better,” Betty answered. 

“How bad is she?” Jughead asked. 

“Jug,” Betty sighed. 

“Betty, please, just tell me,” Jughead pleaded. 

“She lost a lot of blood, Jug. We lost her once, but Sheriff Keller was able to bring her back. She hasn’t been awake yet, but we’re holding out hope,” Betty explained. 

“Jesus,” Jughead groaned. 

“Sweet Pea hasn’t left her side,” Betty said. 

“Help me over there,” Jughead hissed. 

“Juggie, you should stay in bed,” Betty urged.

“Fuck that, I need to see my sister,” Jughead growled and swung his legs over. 

He hissed out in pain but pushed through. Jughead was determined to make it across the hall to Y/n. Sighing, Betty stood and helped Jughead to his feet. Together, the pair walked over to Y/n’s room. Betty pushed open the bedroom door. 

Sweet Pea looked up as the door swung open. His eyes widened at the sight of Jughead standing there. 

“Jug?” Sweet Pea said. 

Sweet Pea stood and went over to Jug. He gave him a gentle hug. 

“Thanks, Pea, ya know for staying with her,” Jughead said. 

“No problem,” Sweet Pea replied. “You know I’d do anything for her,”

Jughead looked at Betty and then back to Sweet Pea. 

“Can I have a moment alone with my sister?” Jughead asked. 

“Of course Juggie,” Betty said. 

Betty and Sweet Pea left Jughead alone in Y/n’s bedroom. Jughead limped over to Y/n’s bed. He sat down and immediately reached over so he could brush some of her hair out of her face. Her left eye was bruised, she had a split lip, and a scar on the right side of her jaw. 

Her left arm was wrapped up in gauze and ace bandage. Other parts of her body were riddled with bruises. Jughead leaned over and kissed her forehead. He was ashamed of himself. She was like this because of him. Y/n was beaten and bruised because of him. How would she ever forgive him? He failed her. 

“Hey you,” Jughead whispered. 

His sister lay unmoving. 

“If you can hear me I really need you to open your eyes,” Jughead pleaded. 

Y/n made no movement or sound. 

Jughead’s voice cracked. “Y/n, I can’t do this without you,”  
Still receiving nothing, Jughead broke down. He let the tears fall and he hit the edge of the bed several times. He ignored the pain that filled his ribs. If Y/n died because of his stupid decisions Jughead would never be able to forgive himself. 

_“Come on Y/n, we have cheer practice!” Betty exclaimed._

_Y/n looked at her in confusion._

_“Cheer practice?” Y/n asked._

_“Yeah, you’re one of my most flexible girls,” Cheryl beamed as she came over to join Betty._

_Glancing down, Y/n noticed that she was wearing a Riverdale Vixen uniform._

_“What the shit?” Y/n cursed._

_Betty and Cheryl only laughed._

_“Hey beautiful,” A voice behind Y/n greeted her._

_Y/n turned around to see Reggie grinning at her._

_“Move on,” Y/n said._

_“Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?” Reggie asked._

_“Boyfriend?” Y/n said in confusion._

_“Did you hit your head this morning?” Reggie asked._

_“Where’s Jug? Where’s my brother?” Y/n asked._

_“Y/n, you must have hit your head,” Reggie said._

_“Y/n, it’s been a year since your brother’s murder,” Cheryl reminded her._

_“Murder?” Y/n whispered._

_“Y/n, you almost died too, did you forget?” Cheryl asked._

_“What is going on with you?” Betty asked._

_Y/n backed away from the three people standing in front of her. There was no way Jughead had died by that bitch Penny._

_“Y/n, where are you going?” Betty asked._

_“I need to find my brother!” Y/n shouted._

_Y/n ran from the school and out into the parking lot. Y/n kept running and running until her legs and lungs burned. Slowing down she walked the rest of the way until she found what she was looking for._

_Forsythe ‘Jughead’ Jones the 3rd_

_Y/n stopped reading the headstone as she dropped to her knees in front of it._

_“Oh Juggie,” Y/n whispered._

_As Y/n leaned against the headstone she began to cry._

_Suddenly a voice broke the silence._

_“Y/n, I can’t do this without you,” ___

__“Jughead?” Y/n whispered before she felt a jolt._ _

__Y/n woke with a gasp. Blinking a few times she glanced around her bedroom._ _

__“Y/n?” A voice said._ _

__Looking to where the voice came from, Y/n saw her twin sitting on the edge of the bed with a tear-stained face._ _

__“Juggie?” Y/n’s voice was hoarse._ _

__“Oh thank god,” Jughead said as he moved to lay next to his twin._ _

__The two lay there in silence holding hands._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Jughead broke the silence._ _

__“Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize to me,” Y/n said._ _

__Jughead fell silent. Y/n looked over at her twin. She could see that he was mentally beating himself up over this whole ordeal._ _

__“Jug,” Y/n said._ _

__“What? What’s wrong?” Jug asked her._ _

__“Can we kill Penny now?” Y/n asked him._ _

__“Trust me, she’s made her bed,” Jughead snarled._ _

__The twins fell silent. Y/n moved over a little bit so she could rest her head on Jughead’s shoulder. Before any more apologies could pass through either of their lips the twins had fallen fast asleep._ _

__Later that evening, Jughead and Y/n joined everyone else out in the small living room of the trailer. Too many bodies were pressed against each other as they were all trying to get eyes on Jughead and Y/n._ _

__“So what is our next step?” Viper asked._ _

__“Yeah, Penny and her fucking Ghoulies can’t get away with this,” Hawk snarled._ _

__Fp held up his hands to quiet everyone. The room fell silent. Y/n snuggled in closer to Sweet Pea. Ever since she woke up he hadn’t left her side. Sweet Pea only tightened his grip on her shoulders to bring her in close to him._ _

__“Penny isn’t going to go unpunished for this, but we have to be smart about this,” Fp began._ _

__“Then what are we going to do?” Fangs asked._ _

__“We have to be smarter than Penny,” Fp said._ _

__“So we have to be one step ahead of her, right?” Toni asked._ _

__“Preferably, a few steps ahead, but yes, Toni, we need to get ahead of Penny so we can beat her at her own game,” Fp said._ _

__“I think I have an idea of how we can get some intel on Penny’s plan,” Y/n spoke up._ _

__“What are you thinking?” Sweet Pea asked._ _

__“We use Malachai to gather intel. He was clearly obsessed with me when I was there with him and Penny,” Y/n explained._ _

__“Like hell, we’re going to let you anywhere near him!” Sweet Pea exclaimed._ _

__Y/n rolled her eyes._ _

__“It’s not like I’m going alone. If I can get him to meet alone we can hide Serpents around the area so if anything happens I won’t be alone,” Y/n said._ _

__“I hate to admit this, but Malachai mentioned Y/n to me. I think we should try this,” Jughead said._ _

__Sweet Pea glanced over at Fp. “You’re not really going to let her do this, are you?”_ _

__“I hate it Sweet Pea, but if this helps us get ahead of Penny we need to try it,” Fp said in agreement._ _

__Sweet Pea stood. He looked around the room before back at Y/n. Without saying a word he stormed from the trailer. Y/n sighed and began to peel herself off the couch. Fangs quickly came over to help her up._ _

__“Let me talk to him,” Y/n said._ _

__Fp nodded and watched his daughter sorely limp out of the trailer after Sweet Pea._ _

__Y/n found Sweet Pea at the edge of the trailer park where there were a few picnic tables lined up. He sat on one with a cigarette in his hand. Crossing her arms over her chest Y/n went to stand next to where Sweet Pea sat._ _

__“How could you want to be around him after what he helped do to you?” Sweet Pea asked._ _

__“Do you really think that I want to be around the guy that did this to my face?” Y/n asked in reply._ _

__Sweet Pea sighed._ _

__“Pea, that man hurt me. He helped Penny hurt Jughead. They want to take down my dad and destroy the Serpents. All I want to do is take them down. So if I have to play nice with Malachai to do so then that’s what I have to do,” Y/n explained to him._ _

__Silence fell between the two of them._ _

__“I’m sorry,” Sweet Pea finally broke the silence._ _

__“Why are you sorry?” Y/n asked him._ _

__“Because I failed you that night of our date,” Sweet Pea hissed._ _

__“What? Y/n gasped. “No, you didn’t Pea!”_ _

__“Yes, I did!” Sweet Pea roared. “I got knocked out by Penny fucking Peabody. I wasn’t there to help you. You wouldn’t have gone through what you went through if I was a better man,”_ _

__Y/n grabbed Sweet Pea’s arm. He looked down at her grip on his arm and then back up at her._ _

__“Did you stop to think of what could have happened to you if you would have fought back? She could have killed you Pea,” Y/n snapped._ _

__Sweet Pea clenched his teeth._ _

__“Sweet, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that you died for me. I need you here with me. I can’t take down Penny or take over the Serpents without you. I couldn’t live without you,” Y/n told him._ _

__His whole body shook she could feel it in her hand. Sweet Pea climbed off the picnic table and stood over Y/n._ _

__“And do you think that I can live without you? Seeing you bruised and bloody was horrible. Y/n. And then when Sheriff Keller lost you I felt my whole world crumbling down around me. Don’t even get me fucking started on the past few years with you living with your mom. It was a living hell,” Sweet Pea growled._ _

__“Fine! We both can’t live without each other. So what do we do?” Y/n asked._ _

__“Just shut up,” Sweet Pea hissed._ _

__“What did you say to me?” Y/n demanded to know._ _

__Sweet Pea didn’t reply. Instead, one of his hands curled around the back of her neck. The other arm went around her waist and he pulled her in close. A small gasp escaped her before he closed his mouth over hers._ _

__Y/n could have sworn that fireworks were going off behind her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sweet Pea’s neck. Sweet Pea only growled deeply before pulling Y/n in closer than he could imagine._ _

__Several long seconds passed by before Sweet Pea finally pulled back. She whimpered at the loss of contact._ _

__“Please, I’m begging you, don’t be alone with Malachai again,” Sweet Pea whispered._ _

__Sighing, Y/n looked up at Sweet Pea and nodded._ _

__“We still need to use him to our advantage,” Y/n said._ _

__“And we will we just have to be smarter,” Sweet Pea said_ _

__Y/n allowed for Sweet Pea to pull her down in his lap as he took a seat on the edge of the picnic table. Y/n laid back against Sweet Pea and he tightened his grip around her waist. Together, the pair sat and watched the sunset trying to enjoy a piece of calm before the storm._ _


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS AN ATTEMPT OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE SKIP AHEAD I DO NOT WANT TO TRIGGER ANYTHING FOR ANYONE.

It had been two long weeks. Two weeks of no school. Betty and Sweet Pea would come by every day with the twins’ homework and help get the pair caught up. Their respective significant others then would take their homework back the next day and turn it in while the twins healed.

Jughead and Y/n were going insane being pretty much on house arrest. FP wouldn’t let the twins go or do anything. FP did have the Serpents over so they can make their plans on taking down Penny and the Ghoulies.

Towards the end of the two weeks when Y/n could get up without wincing in pain FP finally freed his daughter. The first thing that Y/n did? Go on a much-needed one on one date with Sweet Pea. Jughead and Betty went to a movie and promised to meet up later at Pops for milkshakes.

At Pop’s, Sweet Pea and Y/n sat side by side in a booth. Their dinner sat untouched and their milkshakes were beginning to melt. Y/n leaned her head on Sweet Pea’s shoulder. Y/n let out a long sigh as she wrapped her arms tightly around Sweet Peas.

“This is nice,” Y/n said.

“Me or the food?” Sweet Pea teased.

Y/n looked up at him.

“You. Always you,” Y/n replied.

Sweet Pea kissed the top of her head. Pops walked over to the young teens. He noticed the untouched food and how the pair were completely wrapped up in each other. He gave them a small smile as he stopped at their booth.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Pops asked.

Sweet Pea popped a fry into his mouth.

“No, Pops, we’re good, just a little distracted,” Y/n said.

“Okay, well just holler if you need anything,” Pops said before heading back behind the counter.

Y/n plucked a fry from Sweet Pea’s basket and dipped it in ketchup.

“You have your own fries,” Sweet Pea pointed out.

Y/n smiled. “But your fries are better,”

Sweet Pea shook his head before taking a large bite out of her own cheeseburger. Y/n gave him a look and opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

“But your burger is better,” He teased.

Y/n snorted and leaned forward to take a sip of her melting milkshake. Sweet Pea easily plowed through his food before Y/n pushed her half-eaten meal towards her boyfriend so he could finish off the basket of greasy food for her.

The pair put their empty baskets at the end of their table so the busboy could grab it on his way through. Y/n just sat back against the booth when Betty and Jughead walked into Pops. The couple came to join the others. Jughead plucked the cherry off his sister’s milkshake.

“How was the movie?” Sweet Pea asked.

Jughead shrugged. Betty rolled her eyes.

“It was fine, Jughead is just too picky,” Betty said.

“That’s an understatement,” Sweet Pea said around a mouthful of a milkshake.

Jughead only glared at his friend while his sister and girlfriend only broke out into a fit of giggles.

“You’re one to talk,” Jughead shot back and Sweet Pea through a piece of leftover bun at Jug.

The four broke into a fit of arguments, laughter, jokes, and storytelling. After three helpings of milkshakes, Jughead and Betty were off to Kevin’s place for a while leaving Sweet Pea and Y/n alone once again.

“I don’t want this night to end,” Y/n sighed.

Sweet Pea slid his arm around her shoulder so he could pull her in close. The couple had no idea that across the parking lot there was a dark figure looming in the shadows. Watching their every move. The figure was relieved when Jughead and Betty departed, now he was able to move on to the next part of his plan.

“Me either,” Sweet Pea said.

“I can’t wait for all of this to be over so we can just go back to normal,” Y/n said.

“I agree with that,” Sweet Pea said.

“Do you think this plan will really work?” Y/n asked.

Sweet Pea nodded.

“Your dad knows what he’s doing,” Sweet Pea answered.

“Yeah, but Penny,” Y/n began to argue.

“Hey, don’t worry about her, okay? We’re done playing her games and we’re done worrying about her next step,” Sweet Pea said.

Y/n sighed.

“Well as long as you’re sure,” Y/n said.

“I am, okay, I promise that nothing will happen to you and this will all be over eventually,” Sweet Pea reassured him.

Y/n sat up a little so she could press a soft kiss to Sweet Pea’s cheek.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Y/n said.

Sweet Pea turned his head so he could kiss her gently. Before anything could turn into anything deeper or for either of them suggest to leave, Sweet Pea’s phone began to ring. Sweet Pea pulled away from Y/n with a groan as he answered his phone.

“What is it, Fogarty?” Sweet Pea snapped.

Y/n sat up when she could hear Fangs speaking frantically.

“Hang on, hang on, I’ll be right there,” Sweet Pea hissed.

Sweet Pea glanced down at his girl.

“Go, Fangs needs you,” Y/n said.

“I can’t bring you,” Sweet Pea said.

“It’s okay, I’ll call Jug, he and Betty can come back for me,” Y/n said.

“You sure?” Sweet Pea asked.

Y/n pulled out her phone.

“Go, help Fangs and I’ll meet you back at my dad’s okay?” Y/n said.

Sweet Pea kissed her quickly before leaving her alone in the booth. Y/n sent a quick text to her brother telling him that Sweet Pea was needed and that she needed a ride. Jug was quick to reply to let his sister know that he and Betty were on their way to get her.

Pulling out her wallet Y/n left a tip for their waiter before sliding out of the booth. Pulling on her jacket, Y/n waved goodbye to Pops before heading out into the crisp night air to wait for her twin and his girlfriend.

Just as Y/n moved to take a seat on the curb a rustling to her left had her freezing. Y/n watched as Malachai stumbled out from the woods. Y/n sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Malachai gave her a small smile as he walked towards her.

“What do you want Malachai?” Y/n asked.

Malachai held up his hands in surrender.

“I’m just here to apologize,” Malachai said.

Y/n narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, an apology isn’t going to fix this,” Y/n snapped.

Malachai sighed.

“There isn’t anything I can do that will fix this? That will show just how truly sorry I am?” Malachai asked.

“No, and if you know what’s best for you-you’ll leave,” Y/n said.

Malachai smirked.

“Do you really think I’m scared of you?” Malachai asked.

Y/n laughed. “You should be,”

Malachai took several steps closer to Y/n. She held her ground to make a point that she wasn’t scared of him anymore.

“I know that you’re alone,” Malachai pointed out.

Y/n shrugged. “I’m more than capable of taking care of myself especially when it’s one on one,”

Malachai threw his head back and laughed.

Y/n only glared at him.

“Alright little one, I’m done with these games,” Malachai hissed.

“What games? I’m definitely not playing any games,” Y/n shot back.

“Y/n, Y/n, Y/n,” Malachai said shaking his head.

“I’m done, Malachai, you need to go,” Y/n snarled.

Malachai lunged at her. Y/n let out a scream as Malachai tackled her to the ground. It broke out into a full-fledged fight. Malachai and Y/n rolled around on the ground fighting for dominance. Y/n got one of her hands-free and smacked Malachai straight in the chin.

“You bitch,” Malachai snarled before backhanding Y/n.

Blood filled her mouth. Choking on the blood, Y/n turned her head to the side so she could spit the blood out.

“You just had to make this hard, didn’t you?” Malachai asked with a snarl.

Y/n continued to swing her hands around trying to come into contact with him again. Malachai grabbed her arms and slammed them down on the ground above her head. He easily held her two hands in one of his larger ones. Malachai grabbed her face with his free hand forcing her to look up at him.

“Stop struggling you little bitch,” Malachai hissed in her face.

Y/n spat out a mouthful of blood. Malachai snarled backhanding her once again.

“I’m going to make you pay for that,” Malachai growled as he tore at her pants.

“No!” Y/n screamed as she squirmed underneath of him trying to free herself from his grasp.

As Y/n continued to squirm she was slowly sliding out from underneath him. Malachai stopped his assault on her pants and pulled her back down towards her.

“Stop fighting me!” Malachai screamed.

Y/n got one her hands-free and as she went to slam her fist into his face, a blur of darkness came out of nowhere and tackled Malachai off her and into the dirt. Rolling to her side, Y/n could see Sweet Pea tangled with Malachai. Fangs, Jughead, and Betty came running towards them.

Fangs jumped over Y/n as he dove into the mess to help his friend. Jughead slid to a stop and knelt down next to his sister. Y/n pushed his hands away from her.

“Help Sweets, don’t let him get away,” She hissed just as Betty dropped down next to her.

Jughead didn’t give his sister a second glance as he threw himself into the dog pile. Betty pulled Y/n in close and started to inspect her for any wounds.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Y/n repeated over and over again.

Betty closed her arms around her tightly, pulling Y/n in for a tight hug and began to rock back and forth.

“Hey! What’s going on out there?” Pops shouted.

“Go back inside, Pops!” Jughead shouted as he and Sweet Pea pulled Malachai to his feet.

Betty was just helping Y/n up to her feet when Pops gaze fell on the girls.

“Go back inside, Pops, we’re all fine,” Betty reassured him.

Pops looked at Y/n. She gave him a reassuring smile and urged him to go back inside. Jughead and Fangs held onto Malachai as Sweet Pea hurried over to Y/n. She collapsed in his arms.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sweet Pea snarled.

“I’m okay, I fought back,” Y/n told him.

Sweet Pea let out a long hiss.

Y/n grabbed him by the face to make him look down at her.

“I swear it I’m okay,” She softly told him.

Sweet Pea kissed her forehead.

“We need to get him to the Whyte Wyrm,” Fangs said.

“Take my car,” Betty said.

“Fangs and Sweet Pea take Malachai to the Whyte Wyrm,” Jughead ordered.

“The three of us can’t ride on the back of your bike, Jug,” Betty softly added.

“I’m good enough to ride on my own,” Y/n said.

All eyes turned towards her.

“I’m okay, seriously, he hits like a bitch anyway,” Y/n said.

Fangs let out a small chuckle.

“Stay right behind us,” Jughead ordered

Y/n nodded.

As the group moved to get on their way, Malachai pulled a fast one. He whipped his arms forward slamming Fangs and Sweet Pea into each other. As Jughead moved forward to grab him, Malachai kicked Jughead in the chest sending the Serpent crashing into the girls. Betty and Y/n went soaring backward as Jughead was tossed into them.

With everyone down for the count, Malachai took the opportunity to run. Slowly, everyone began to get to their feet.

“Don’t let him out of our sights,” Sweet Pea snarled.

“Sweet stop!” Jughead yelled before Sweet Pea and Fangs could take off running.

Sweet Pea looked back at Jughead.

“We have to be smart,” Jughead said.

Sweet Pea was heaving, but he didn’t go after Malachai. Instead, he hurried over to help Y/n and Betty to their feet. Betty went over to Jughead immediately and Y/n wrapped her arms around Sweet Pea’s chest. Sweet Pea could feel her shaking against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and then kissed the top of her head.

“We need to call an emergency meeting,” Fangs suggested.

Jughead nodded in agreement.

“Let’s get to the Whyte Wyrm,” Jughead said.

The five of them broke apart to their bikes. Sweet Pea swung his long legs over his bike and then held out a helmet towards Y/n. She slipped the helmet on and then climbed on the bike behind her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist just as he pulled away.

The cold wind felt great on her face as Sweet Pea sped through Riverdale towards the Southside. Sweet Pea kept on hand on top of hers and would gently rub the back of her hand with his thumb. She was still shaking. Any time she closed her eyes she could still see Malachai’s creepy smile above her.

Tonight had been a close one. Sure, she fought hard and got in a couple of swings, but she actually began to fear that Malachai was going to finish what he had started. If Sweet Pea and the others hadn’t come when they did right now would be a different story for her. Biting her lip to keep back the tears, Y/n laid her head on Sweet Pea’s back the warmth of him helped keep the bad thoughts away.

The others had waited for them. When Y/n climbed off the back of Sweet Pea’s bike and handed over his spare helmet her brother was there pulling her in for a big bear hug. Y/n let go and cried into his shoulder. Jughead only squeezed her tighter and whispered to her how sorry he was. Of course, he blamed himself even though he had no right to.

Betty came over to join the hug. Jughead pulled her in close and kept his two girls tucked in under his arms before leading them into the Whyte Wyrm. The Wyrm wasn’t too busy tonight so when the five of them walked in all eyes turned to them.

FP who had been sitting at the back of the bar stopped mid-laugh when he saw his children standing there. He could tell by the look on their faces that something major had happened. FP practically ran from the back of the bar to the front to check on the five teens.

“What the hell happened?” FP asked them.

Jug and Sweet Pea looked over at Y/n. FP noticed how disheveled her clothes were and the new bruises forming on her face. Fp balled his fist as a deep growl escaped from his chest.

“Emergency meeting, now!” FP roared and the Serpents ran to get ahold of all other Serpents to get them to the Wyrm immediately, they had to end this now.


	14. Fourteen

Y/n sat wrapped in a blanket huddled in the corner with Betty. Jug, Sweet, and FP stood on the other side of the room with the Serpents going over how they can finally bring down Penny. Y/n lay her head on Betty’s shoulder and her eyes began to flutter closed.

“I’ve had enough of this. My kids will no longer pay for Penny’s anger,” FP snarled.

Viper nodded. “So then what do we do?”

“We have to get the word out on the street how serious we are about taking out Penny and Malachai,” Jughead spoke up.

“Then how do we do that?” Fangs asked.

Sweet Pea looked over at FP. “We have to make it known that they are wanted. Dead or Alive and give out a reward for whoever can capture them,”

FP nodded in agreement.

“Get the word out. Let everyone know that we want those two brought in preferably alive, but there will be a reward either way,” Jughead said.

“Start at the deep south and then make your way north,” FP added.

The gang broke apart. The four of them walked over to where Betty and Y/n were both nodding off.

“Let’s get you home,” FP said as he knelt down in front of his daughter.

Y/n shook her head.

“Sweetheart,” FP began.

“I don’t feel safe there,” Y/n said.

“You can come to my place,” Sweet Pea suggested.

Y/n shook her head.

“Penny knows. She knows where you and Fangs live. Hell, she knows where Betty lives,” Y/n said.

“Then we’ll take you to a hotel,” FP said.

“We can’t keep her protected there that’s too open,” Sweet Pea interjected.

Betty piped up. “I know where I can take her,”

All eyes fell on the blond Cooper girl.

“Betty,” Jughead said.

“Do you guys trust me?” Betty asked.

All four men nodded.

“Then let me do this for her, for you guys,” Betty said.

“Go. Just call us if you need anything,” FP said.

Betty nodded. Betty moved so Sweet Pea could take a seat next to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. He leaned in close so only she could hear what he was saying.

“You have no idea how fucking sorry I am,” Sweet Pea began.

Y/n closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. This wasn’t his fault. None of this was his fault and she hated that he felt this way.

“It’s not your fault,” Y/n whispered.

“I shouldn’t have left you,” Sweet Pea added.

Y/n shook her head fiercely.

“If you were there he would have hurt you Sweet or worse,” Y/n said back.

Sweet Pea pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I hope you know that I’m not going to let anything happen to you ever again. I am personally going to bring Malachai’s head to you on a silver platter,” Sweet Pea promised.

Slowly Y/n nodded.

“Go with Betty and just know that I’m a call away, okay?” Sweet Pea said.

Y/n tilted her head up so she could kiss him softly. FP hugged Betty to thank her for stepping up. Jughead kissed her and asked her if there was anything they needed before they left.

“No, we’ll be okay. But we should get going,” Betty said.

Sweet Pea helped unwrap Y/n from her blanket. The group of men escorted their girls out of the Whyte Wyrm. The girls got into Betty’s car and watched as they disappeared into the night.

“What’s now?” Fangs asked.

“Now we hunt,” FP said.

Sweet Pea looked over at Jug. Jughead knew that Sweet Pea was hurting. That he was fucking angry. He felt it too and he knew that to keep his sister safe to keep Betty and anyone else that he loved safe he was going to have to go full dark. Jughead was really going to have to fill his sons as the Prince of the Serpents.

“Sweets, Fangs, you’re with me,” Jughead said.

“Keep a constant communication,” FP told his son.

“We will,” Jughead replied as the three snakes headed towards their bikes.

“Any word about either of them I want to know,” Sweet Pea said as he pulled on his helmet.

“We’ll get them, boys,” FP said.

“We know,” Jughead said before the three of them pulled away.

Y/n sat forward as Betty pulled up in front a huge iron gate. She looked over at Betty with a curious look.

“She’s family,” Betty said as the iron gate fluttered open.

Betty drove down the drive and pulled up in front of the huge house. Y/n bit her lip nervously as Betty parked. Just as the girls were climbing out of the car the huge oak front door opened revealing two familiar faces.

“Bettykins, Y/n, why such a late visit?” Cheryl asked.

Toni hopped down the stairs but stopped when she saw the look on Y/n’s face.

“What happened?” Toni asked.

“Let’s take this inside,” Cheryl suggested when she could see the exhaustion on her cousins face.

The four girls said nothing as they entered the huge house. Cheryl lead the girls into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee.

“Y/n, what happened?” Toni asked as she noticed the fresh bruises and scrapes.

“Malachai attacked her,” Betty said calmly, she knew if she started to get worked up that Toni would go on the defense.

“What?” Toni shrieked before pulling Y/n in for a hug.

Cheryl came to stand next to Betty.

“It was bad if we hadn’t shown up when we did,” Betty trailed off.

Cheryl’s heart broke.

“And what are your criminal boyfriends going to do?” Cheryl asked.

“Take care of it,” Y/n’s voice was hoarse.

“Cheryl,” Betty interjected before Y/n could have a breakdown that she was definitely in need of. “Can we stay here for a few days?”

Cheryl pursed her lips. “Mi casa es su casa,”

Y/n let out a sigh of relief.

“Mommy and evil Uncle Claudius have been banned to one of the barns for now. So Nana Rose, Toni, and I would love to have some guests,” Cheryl said.

“Thank you, Cheryl,” Y/n said.

“Of course, now let’s get you two upstairs. You both are in need of a hot shower and some fresh clothes,” Cheryl replied.

The four girls headed upstairs. Betty insisted on Y/n taking a shower first. Toni helped her friend get undressed and into the hot water. When Y/n insisted on being alone, Toni kept the bathroom door cracked before going back into Cheryl’s room.

Cheryl was sitting next to Betty on the bed. The blonde wiped away a few tears as Cheryl brushed some of her hair out of her face.

“How did this happen?” Toni asked gently

“We were all at Pops, but Juggie and I had plans with Kevin. So we left Y/n and Sweet Pea. Fangs called Sweet Pea with an issue, so Sweet Pea left Y/n at Pops and she called us for a ride,” Betty began.

Toni clenched her fists in anger. Cheryl instinctively placed her hand on top of Toni’s.

“Sweet Pea called Jughead and told him that we needed to get to Y/n. It was a trap for Sweet Pea and Fangs as in there was no problem wherever the two of them ended up. We knew instantly that it was a trap for Y/n,” Betty added.

Toni gently pulled her hand from Cheryl’s as she began to pace back and forth.

“By the time we got there, Malachai was trying to,” Betty trailed off.

“Please tell me that piece of shit is dead?” Toni snarled.

Betty shook her head.

“We had him, but he outsmarted us. He took down Sweet Pea and Fangs. Shoved Jughead into me and Y/n and got away,” Betty answered.

“Shit,” Toni cursed.

“Relax,” Cheryl whispered to her.

“So what’s going on? What is FP up to?” Toni asked.

“They’re on the hunt for Penny and Malachai. They are putting out the word that the Serpents want them, dead or alive,” Betty explained.

“Toni, why don’t you call one of your Serpent friends and see if they need you to do anything,” Cheryl suggested.

Toni nodded, snapped up her phone from the dresser and then disappeared from the bedroom. Cheryl returned her attention back to her cousin.

“How are you doing?” Cheryl asked.

Betty turned her big blue eyes up to her friend.

“I’m scared out of my mind, Cheryl. I know I signed up for stuff like this when I agreed to be with Jughead, but this is hitting too close to home. Y/n is my friend. I care about her and to see her,” Betty stopped talking to keep herself from crying.

Cheryl placed a gentle arm around her cousin.

“We’ll deal with this,” Cheryl started. “You two are more than welcome to stay here as long as it takes to capture those two monsters,”

Betty nodded.

“Y/n hasn’t said much, I’m worried about her,” Betty said.

“I’m sure she’s in shock. She and I might not see eye to eye on a few things, but her and I used to be close when we were younger. She’ll come around, I know her,” Cheryl reassured her cousin.

Betty nodded.

Both girls looked up when the bathroom door opened up. Y/n stood there in a towel. Soaking wet, dripping water on Cheryl’s carpet. Cheryl didn’t light into her about dripping water all over her expensive floor. Instead, Cheryl stood, walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

“Here, change into these,” Cheryl said.

“Thanks,” Y/n said taking the pajamas and then disappeared into the bathroom once again.

“When she comes out go take a shower and relax. Let Toni and I take care of Y/n while you unwind,” Cheryl ordered.

After Toni came back to join them, Cheryl and Toni got Y/n out of the bathroom and Betty in. Y/n didn’t say a word or put up a fight when Cheryl forced her down on the bed and began drying her hair. Toni slipped downstairs to put together a tray of snack for the girls.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cheryl asked when they were alone.

Silence filled the room for several long minutes.

“I’m mad,” Y/n finally broke the silence.

“You have every right to be,” Cheryl replied.

“I’m mad at myself,” Y/n finished.

Cheryl dropped the wet towel on the floor.

“Now why are you mad at yourself?” Cheryl asked.

“Because I wasn’t strong enough to fight him off,” Y/n said.

Cheryl picked up the brush.

“Sometimes, no matter how strong we are it isn’t enough, but that’s not our fault,” Cheryl told her.

“I’m FP Jones’ daughter. I’m the Princess, the goddamn heir to the Serpents, and I couldn’t even protect myself from an enemy,” Y/n snarled.

Cheryl grabbed Y/n by her shoulders and turned her so she was staring at Cheryl. Cheryl narrowed her blue eyes at her.

“You can’t always be the strongest one. You can’t always have a game plan ready to take down any kind of enemy you or your family may have. And yes, you are your father’s princess and the heir to this infamous gang, but Y/n, that doesn’t mean you can’t be weak,”

“A piece of shit human being decided that his wants and needs were more important than your safety and your mental health. You cannot blame yourself for this. That rat decided to prey upon you, but that was his mistake wasn’t it? I can see your hands Y/n, you fought back. You weren’t just rolling over. You fought back, sure he was probably stronger than you, but you weren’t giving up and not letting him win,” Cheryl said.

The tears began to roll down Y/n’s cheeks. Cheryl gracefully wiped her face clean for her. Betty came out of the bathroom dressed in the pajamas that Cheryl had given her. She had heard most of what Cheryl had said. Walking over she joined the girls on the bed. She lay her head on Y/n/s back and Y/n began to sob.

Toni came back into the bedroom, she placed the tray of snacks on the dresser and then dropped down on the floor in front of her. She took Y/n’s hands in hers and gently rubbed the back of them with her thumb. The three girls let Y/n cry everything out.

When her tears finally dried up, Toni handed her a kleenex.

“Thank you,” Y/n said.

Cheryl gave her a soft smile. “That’s what friends are for,”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Betty asked.

“No, I don’t want to think about it anymore,” Y/n said.

“Then you won’t we can distract you,” Toni said with a smile.

“Cheryl can finish your hair, Toni and I can finish getting the snack around and pick some movies,” Betty suggested.

Y/n nodded. Cheryl helped turn her back around as Toni and Betty went off in a search for some movies. Cheryl brushed out your hair and then braided it down your back. Toni and Betty returned a few minutes later with a stack of movies in hand. The four girls climbed into Cheryl’s giant bed just as the first movie began to play.

As the night went on, the girls dropped off one by one. Y/n was the first one to fall asleep with her head in Betty’s lap and her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Betty dropped off next, her phone still in hand with an unsent good night text to Jug, Toni was laid curled up next to Cheryl. Her head resting on her chest and Cheryl played with her hair.

When her girlfriend and friends were fast asleep, Cheryl turned the tv off and curled into her girlfriend. With a small smile on her lips and one last look at the girls in her bed, Cheryl fell into a peaceful sleep.

Across town, Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs pulled off into Pops. They parked their bikes and headed in just as the rain began. Pops was already gone for the night and the diner was empty.

“We close in an hour,” Rafe said from the kitchen.

“We’ll be out by then,” Fangs said as the three filled up a booth.

“Do you guys want anything?” Sally asked.

“Our usual milkshakes and a couple baskets of fries,” Jughead said.

“Sure thing,” Sally said before leaving the trio.

Sweet Pea slammed his fist on the table.

“This isn’t going to cut it for me, Jug,” Sweet Pea said.

Jughead leaned forward towards him.

“Alright, Pea, then what do you want to do?” Jughead asked.

“I want to wrap my hands around that little worm’s neck,” Sweet Pea hissed.

“Why don’t we make that happen?” Fangs suggested.

Sweet Pea and Jughead looked over at him.

“All we have to do is be the first one to find Malachai,” Fangs said.

Sweet Pea looked over at Jughead.

“Can we make that possible?” Sweet Pea asked.

“I don’t see why not, it’s going to affect school and our personal lives,” Jughead said.

“It will upset Betty and Y/n,” Fangs added.

“But if we’re doing it for their safety. He went after Y/n, but once they figure out we are after them they could go after Betty,” Sweet Pea exclaimed.

Sweet Pea and Fangs looked to Jughead.

“Are you sure you two are up to that?” Jughead asked.

“We don’t really have another choice, Jug,” Fangs said.

“Fine, but let’s go back and rest up. We’ll need to start fresh tomorrow,” Jughead said.

The boys nodded. They finished up their milkshakes and ate all of the fries. They decided to meet back at the Jones’. The trio flew through the streets towards the trailer park. As they slowed and neared Jones’ trailer they saw an unfamiliar truck parked there. The three of them hurried inside to check on FP.

They stormed through the door. Jughead froze causing Fangs and Sweet Pea to crash into his back.

“The fuck dude?” Sweet Pea snarled.

Fangs slapped Sweet Pea to quiet him. The boys looked to see what Jughead was staring at. FP stood in the corner with his arms crossed and a dark look on his face. A lady stood in the middle of the room. Slowly she turned around.

“Hey Juggie,” She greeted.

“Mom?” Jughead whispered.


	15. Fifteen

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Jughead asked.

“I still have friends here in Riverdale,” Gladys replied.

The three boys just stared at her. She sighed.

“So I know about the attacks, Penny, and that your sister is in trouble as usual,” Gladys explained.

Turning away from her son, Gladys returned her attention back to FP.

“How could you let this happen?” Glady demanded to know.

“It’s not just dad’s fault,” Jughead interrupted.

“Stay out of this Jughead,” Gladys ordered.

“No,” Jughead snapped. “This is on all of us,”

“Jughead,” FP coldly hissed.

His son let out a frustrating sigh.

“She can’t come in here after months,” Jughead began.

“Jug,” FP said a little sterner.

“Come on dad, mom hasn’t been a part of this family for months, she’s the one who gave up on Y/n,” Jughead hissed.

“Jughead,” Gladys said in a warning tone.

“I’m not afraid of you or what you think you could do to me,” Jughead shot back.

“Jughead! That’s enough!” FP roared.

Jughead crossed his arms over his chest.

“I can handle this and your mother,” FP began.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Jughead gave up for now out of respect for his father. The three teens squeezed into the small living room and took a seat on the couch. FP and Gladys returned their attention back towards each other.

“Sending Y/n here was your decision. You’re the one who no longer could control her,” FP pointed out.

“I wanted her back here with her father and her brother. I thought two strong male influences might help her,” Gladys replied.

“You wanted her away from gang affiliated stuff, but you know that the Serpents are my life,” FP argued.

“I believed that you would have been more strict with her,” Gladys said.

“I tried Gladys, but our daughter is meant for this life. She’s meant to take over from me when it’s my time to step down,” FP said.

Gladys shook her head.

“I needed you to be there for our daughter,” Gladys said.

“I was!” FP shouted. “She’s in school top of her class, she’s made friends, is in a healthy relationship, and is extremely happy,”

Gladys clucked her tongue.

“Our daughter has been kidnapped, beaten, and almost raped,” Gladys snarled.

“I’m doing my best, Gladys! Our children are happy shouldn’t that be enough?” FP replied.

“No, it isn’t,” Glady’s hissed.

FP sighed an ran a hand through his hair.

“So what now, Gladys?” FP asked.

“I think it’s for the best if the twins return with me,” Gladys said.

“Hell no!”

“Fuck that!”

“You’ve got to be out of your mind, lady!”

FP and Gladys both gave the three teens a look.

“I’m not leaving here and I’m sure not going to let you fucking take my sister either,” Jughead snarled.

“Jug,” FP sighed.

Fangs pulled his friend back down.

“I understand that you’re upset and angry, Gladys, but you’re not taking my kids away from me,” FP replied.

“Wanna bet?” Gladys hissed.

“You know maybe instead, I’ll take Jellybean off your hands. You saw how happy she was to be reunited with me earlier,” FP said.

“Jellybean is here?” Jughead asked.

FP only nodded.

“You are not going to subject our youngest to this mess!” Gladys exclaimed.

“Then if I were you I’d back off on taking the twins from me,” FP said.

“It seems that we are not at the same understanding,” Gladys said.

“The twins are old enough to make up their own minds. Why don’t you treat them like actual human beings and ask them what they want,” FP said.

Gladys sighed. She looked over at her son.

“Jughead would want you to come back to Toledo with me?” Gladys asked.

“No, Riverdale is my home,” Jughead replied.

“You might as well go and wake Y/n so we can talk,” Gladys said.

The four boys looked at each other.

“Y/n isn’t here,” FP said.

“Then where is my daughter?” Gladys asked.

“Somewhere safe,” FP replied.

“We can bring her back in the morning,” Jughead said.

“That’s a good plan, Jug,” FP replied.

Gladys rolled her eyes.

“Might as well crash here tonight then,” Gladys said.

FP lead Gladys down to his room. Sweet Pea, Jughead, and Fangs leaned in real close.

“What the hell are we going to do?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Well we already know that Y/n won’t go back with mom,” Jughead said.

“Yeah, but it still sounds like your mom isn’t going to go down without a fight,” Fangs replied.

“In the morning, we’ll need to go get Y/n, hopefully, the girls can help us come up with something,” Jughead replied.

Sweet Pea sat back in a sigh.

“Trust me, Pea, you’re not going to lose her,” Jughead said.

Sweet Pea nodded, but he was starting to grow worried about what Mrs. Jones could end up doing.

The next morning found Y/n and Betty waking up to Toni shaking them gently.

“Hey sleepyheads,” Toni grinned.

“What time is it?” Betty asked.

“Breakfast time! Come on!” Toni said pulling the girls out of the bed.

Rubbing her eyes, Y/n climbed out of the bed. Betty and Y/n followed Toni downstairs. Cheryl was already in the kitchen cooking. The table was already full of food.

“Jesus, Cheryl, are you feeding an army?” Y/n asked.

“Just us four and three very hungry boys,” Cheryl said.

Betty and Y/n turned to see Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs round the corner. Betty went straight for her boyfriend. Smiling, Sweet Pea came over to Y/n. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he pulled her in close.

“What are you three doing here?” Betty asked.

“Let’s talk over breakfast because I’m starved,” Sweet Pea said.

“You ate two donuts on the way over here,” Fangs pointed out.

“Shut up,” Sweet Pea hissed.

The seven friends filled around the table. Fangs and Sweet Pea looked at Cheryl when her Nana Rose came to join them.

“Relax, she can hardly hear, and if she does it’s not like she’s going to tell anyone,” Cheryl said.

“So why are you guys here?” Betty asked.

“We have a little bit of a problem,” Jughead said.

Y/n cocked her eyebrow.

“More than we already have?” Y/n asked.

“Y/n, mom showed up last night,” Jughead said.

Y/n choked on her orange juice. Sweet Pea was quick to pound on her back.

“What!” She gasped.

“Yeah, and she’s pissed,” Fangs added.

“Please fill us all in on what’s going on,” Toni said.

“Gladys wants to take away the twins,” Fangs blurted.

Y/n dropped her fork.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Y/n said.

“Unfortunately not, she feels that dad isn’t doing a good job at keeping us safe,” Jughead explained.

Y/n sat back with a huff.

“So now what?” Y/n asked.

“Mom is going to ask if you want to stay here with dad or go with her,” Jughead said.

“Well it’s obvious, I’m going to want to stay,” Y/n replied.

“You’ll have to tell mom that, but we still feel like she’s not going to give up on it,” Jughead said.

“She can try arguing about it all she wants, but I’m not leaving here,” Y/n said.

“So then what do we do?” Y/n asked.

“Prove to mom that we are perfectly fine with dad,” Jughead replied.

The group continued to discuss future plans over breakfast. Everyone worked together to clean up their breakfast mess.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Y/n asked.

“We’ll be your backup, your place of solitude if something goes wrong,” Cheryl replied.

“If anything changes and you need me,” Toni began.

“We’ll get ahold of you,” Jughead said.

Cheryl and Toni watched their friends leave.

“None of this isn’t going to end well, is it?” Cheryl asked.

Toni leaned against her girlfriend.

“Any of us make one wrong move and it can ruin everything,” Toni answered.

“So what you’re saying is that this could end up going into world war three,” Cheryl said.

Toni nodded.

“Pretty much,” Toni said.

Cheryl sighed.

Toni kissed her temple.

“Don’t worry, okay?” Toni said.

“I’m not worried about myself, but we are pretty much sending my friends out there into a war zone,” Cheryl explained.

“Just trust us,” Toni said.

Cheryl grabbed Toni by the hand and pulled her girlfriend back inside. She needed to have a little distraction to keep herself from worrying about her friends.

Y/n and Jughead stood outside of their trailer. Y/n took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You okay?” Jug asked.

Y/n nodded. She wished that Sweet Pea was here, but the group decided it was smarter to just have the twins deal with their mom alone for now. Together, the twins headed up the stairs and into the trailer. Their parents were sitting at the table.

“Hi, honey!” Gladys greeted as she got to her feet.

Y/n took a few steps back from her mom. Gladys froze in her spot.

“What are you doing here mom?” Y/n asked.

Gladys sighed. “I’ve heard about what’s going on,”

Y/n crossed her arms over her chest.

“So what you had to come running to the rescue?” Y/n asked.

“You were almost raped!” Gladys shrieked.

Y/n cringed.

“Alright, the two of you need to calm down,” FP said.

“Mom, you wanted me to be here to be raised by dad. So let dad do his job,” Y/n said.

“You’ve been kidnapped and beaten,” Gladys pointed out.

“Which the Serpents and I have handled,” Y/n shot back.

Gladys rolled her eyes.

“Just so you know I absolutely refuse to go back with you. I belong here,” Y/n said.

“You’re not safe here!” Gladys shouted.

“Girls, come down,” FP said.

“Fine, neither of you want to come home?” Gladys asked.

“This is our home,” The twins said in unison.

“Okay, then I’m not leaving here until I know that Y/n is safe,” Gladys said.

“What does that mean?” FP asked.

“I want to help take down Penny,” Gladys said.

Y/n and Jughead looked at one another.

“What?” They both said in confusion.

“If you two don’t want to come with me that’s fine, but I want to leave knowing that she’s taken care of no longer a threat to my children,” Gladys explained.

The twins looked at their father unsure of what to say.

“Are you sure about this Gladys? Your hands are going to get dirty,” FP asked.

Gladys nodded.

“Jughead! Y/n!” A voice shouted.

The twins whirled around to see their younger sister running towards them.

“Jellybean!” Y/n grinned as she scooped up her sister in a giant hug.

“I’ve missed you guys,” Jellybean said hugging her siblings.

“Why don’t we head on down to Pops for lunch?” FP suggested.

The Jones’ made their way to Pops.

“You wanna meet Betty?” Jughead asked.

“And Sweet Pea?” Y/n added.

The Jones siblings hurried into Pops. The twins lead their younger sister over to the back where their friends and significant others were sitting. The twins introduced their sister to their friends.

FP dragged a table over to put at the end of the booth so everyone could sit together. As everyone got settled in, the door chimed and Alice walked in. FP jumped to his feet and waved her over. Y/n gave her brother a knowing smile.

“Hey kiddos,” Alice greeted as she hugged the teens.

“Everyone’s usuals?” Pops asked.

The adults nodded, but the teens started tossing out extra orders. Cheryl and Toni came swinging into the shop and came to join their friends. FP made room for their last two additions. Sweet Pea kissed Y/n’s temple before leaning forward to tug on Jellybean’s hair.

Jellybean swatted Sweet Pea’s hands away from her hair.

“You’ll regret that,” Jellybean growled.

Sweet Pea only laughed at Jellybean’s threats.

As the group continued to laugh and joke around their were unaware of the car pulling up in front of Pops.

Y/n happened to glance up just as the black car was rolling down the window. Her eyes widened as she began to get to her feet drawing everyone’s attention to her.

“Everyone get down!” FP shouted.

People began screaming and running. Just as Y/n saw a familiar face in the window, Sweet Pea was there tackling her to the ground as the diner was being riddled with bullets.

The echoes of their screams died off as the black car sped away from the diner.


	16. Sixteen

“Is everybody okay?” FP shouted.

Jellybean was crying as she crawled out from underneath of Sweet Pea and towards her mom. Y/n rolled underneath of Sweet Pea. He was trying to check her for any wound, but Y/n only swatter his hands away. She needed to be up. She needed to make sure that her friends and family were all okay. Taking the hint, Sweet Pea rolled off her. Y/n was finally able to sit up. She could see Jughead and Betty sitting up across from her. A little ways away, Toni was helping Cheryl to her feet. Looking over her shoulder she could see her sister getting to her feet and rushing towards their mother.

“Come here Jelly,” Gladys said as her daughter climbed into her lap.

“Pea,” Y/n whispered finally looking over to Sweet Pea.

“You okay?” Sweet Pea asked.

Y/n ran her hands over his chest making sure that he hadn’t been hit. He grabbed her shaky hands with his steady ones. He kissed them softly to reassure her that he was okay. He pulled her in close as the two looked around for their remainder of their friends.

“I am, but where is Fangs?” Y/n asked.

Sweet Pea let go of her so he could start looking for his best friend. Eyeing his dad with Alice, Y/n went around the tables towards her dad. FP pulled his daughter in close and gave her a tight squeeze.

“I’m okay, dad,” Y/n said.

FP sighed and pulled back so he could give her a look over.

“Are you two okay?” Y/n asked.

FP glanced at Alice and then back to his daughter.

“We’re both okay,” FP replied.

“Help!” Sweet Pea shouted. “I need help!”

FP, Y/n, and Jughead ran over to where Sweet Pea was. His hands were soaked in blood and Y/n could hear a slight gasp. Looking past her boyfriend, she saw Fangs lying on the floor, a bullet wound in his abdomen. Dropping to her knees, Y/n took Fangs’ hands in hers.

“It’s gonna be okay, Fangs,” Y/n said reassuringly.

He nodded, he was already beginning to pale and he felt cold to the touch. Looking over her shoulder, Y/n could see Pops and her mom on their phones. Sweet Pea had grabbed a towel and was putting pressure on Fangs’ wound. He winced at the pressure and a few tears slid down his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Y/n heard her dad asked. She could see he was still standing with Alice. The blonde was trembling, but Betty was hugging her mom trying to calm her nerves.

“The ambulance is on the way. We need to keep the pressure on the bleeding and him conscious,” Pops said coming over to join the teens.

“Talk to him, Y/n,” Sweet Pea said.

Y/n brushed his cheek with her hand.

“Hey,” She spoke softly.

Fangs forced himself to look up at her.

“I don’t wanna die,” Fangs cried.

“You’re not going to die, Fangs, the ambulance is on the way,” Y/n reassured him

Fangs tightened his grip on her hand.

“You know, when I found out you were coming back I was super excited,” Fangs said.

“You’re one of my best friends I’ve missed you the most,” Y/n said.

Fangs shook his head.

“No, you don’t understand,” Fangs said.

“What don’t I understand?” Y/n asked.

“Sweet Pea and Toni they’re really good friends,” Fangs began.

“Some of the best,” Y/n agreed.

“But they don’t understand me like you do,” Fangs said around a few coughs.

“That’s not true,” Y/n argued.

“You were the first one I could tell that I liked boys too,” Fangs said.

“I love you for you, Fangs, not for who you choose to love,” Y/n said.

“It’s not just that,” Fangs said.

“Are we really going to argue about why we’re best friends?” Y/n asked with a laugh.

Fangs laughed, but only ended up choking. Y/n shushed him she couldn’t force him to keep talking, but she kept talking to him. She told him of all of her favorite memories with him. How that when she moved it wasn’t the same without him by her side all of the time.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the ambulance arrived. When the paramedics finally came in Y/n and Sweet Pea were pushed out of the way. Everyone followed the paramedics out and watched them load up Fangs.

“We’ll be right behind you!” Sweet Pea shouted as they closed the doors to the ambulance.

“Not so fast,” A voice said from behind the group.

The Lodges stood there with the new sheriff in tow. Y/n let out a long annoyed sigh as her father and Alice stepped towards the sheriff.

“We need to be getting to the hospital,” FP said.

“Not until, I question all of you,” Sheriff Minetta said.

“You’ve got to be kidding me? These children should be going to the hospital to be looked over,” Alice replied sharply.

“As far as I can tell, the only one who truly needs hospital attention is on his way,” Sheriff Minetta pointed out.

Jughead took a step forward, his lip quivering in disgust. FP put a hand on his son’s chest to keep him from doing something stupid.

“Alright, Sheriff, we’ll answer your questions,” FP said.

“Dad!” Y/n exclaimed.

FP looked back at his daughter. “The quicker we get these questions answered the sooner we can get to the hospital,”

Y/n sighed. The Sheriff and his officers separated everyone so they could begin their interview process. Sweet Pea had refused to leave Y/n’s side. The Sheriff himself decided to question the couple.

“So Miss Jones you’ve stated that you saw the car and one of the shooters,” Sheriff Minetta said.

“That’s right I did,” Y/n replied.

“Can you describe the car for me?” Sheriff Minetta asked.

“It was black Firebird, older style, it had rust around the rims,” Y/n explained.

Sheriff Minetta jogged the information down on his notepad.

“And the driver?” Sheriff Minetta asked her.

“Reggie Mantle,” Y/n answered.

Sheriff Minetta’s head snapped up to look at the young girl.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“You heard me correctly, Sheriff. The shooter was Reggie Mantle,” Y/n repeated herself.

“Are you sure?” Sheriff asked.

“Positive,” Y/n said.

Sheriff Minetta slammed his notebook closed.

“That’s all,” He snapped.

“So are we clear to go?” Sweet Pea asked.

“No,” Sheriff Minetta replied coldly.

As one of the other police officers finished up with FP and Alice, Sweet Pea took Y/n over so the four could talk.

“Something seems off,” Sweet Pea said.

FP nodded in agreement.

“There’s Mr. Andrews,” Y/n piped up.

Fred pulled up in his pick up, jumped out, and hurried over to the four.

“I heard, is everyone okay?” Fred asked.

“Everyone here is fine, they took Fangs Fogarty to the hospital,” FP answered.

“What happened?” Fred asked.

“We’re not so sure ourselves,” Alice said.

Sweet Pea suddenly let out a small growl. Everyone looked up as Hiram Lodge sauntered over to the group.

“FP. Alice. I hope you and your family are alright,” Hiram said

“Cut the bullshit, Hiram,” Fred snapped.

Hiram narrowed his eyes at Fred.

“Your son isn’t here so I’m not sure why you’re interrupting an investigation,” Hiram pointed out.

“I’m running for Mayor, and being Mayor means being concerned about your people. I wanted to personally check on everyone,” Fred replied.

“Can we compare dick sizes later? We need to be getting to the hospital,” Sweet Pea snarled.

Hiram cleared his throat. “I was wondering if I could talk to Y/n,”

“Why?” FP and Sweet Pea said in unison.

“Well, it was brought to my attention that she’s claiming that Reggie Mantle was the shooter,” Hiram explained.

“What does that have to do with you?” FP asked.

“Reggie works for me,” Hiram began, but Fred cut him off.

“So you want to make sure it was really Reggie because you couldn’t have a criminal working for you, right?” Fred asked.

Hiram clenched his teeth.

“You’re not an officer, so if you want more information from my daughter contact our lawyer,” FP snarled before shoving the teens away from him.

“It’s a shame that your brilliant children are going to end up following your path,” Hiram said from behind.

Alice and Y/n both lunged at FP, but as FP turned to punch Hiram, Fred beat him there and landed a hard left to Hiram’s face.

“If I were you, I’d be worried about your own child is doing,” Fred snarled.

He looked back at FP. Everyone stood there staring at him.

“Let me know if you guys need anything,” Fred said before stepping over Hiram to head back towards his truck.

Shaking his head, FP lead Alice and the teens across the parking lot to where everyone else was standing around.

“What’s going on?” Gladys asked.

FP forced the circle to close tighter so he could talk quietly.

“Minetta and Hiram are up to something. Hiram panicked when he realized that Y/n named Reggie as one of the shooters,” FP explained.

Just then several more vehicles pulled up. Archie and the Bulldogs hopped out and hurried towards the group. Jug and Sweet Pea pushed past everyone so they could stop Archie and the others from getting any closer.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jughead asked.

“We heard about the shooting,” Archie began.

“So?” Sweet Pea growled.

“Listen, Jug, we’ve heard about the issues you’re having with Penny and Malachai,” Archie said.

“Again, so?” Sweet Pea snapped.

“Chill, Pea,” Jughead said wanting to hear his old friend out.

“The Bulldogs and I want to help,” Archie said.

“Help with what?” Jughead asked.

“Bringing in Penny, Malachai, and taking down the Ghoulies,” Archie said

Jughead looked back at Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea didn’t want to team up with the Northerners, but the more manpower they had the better. He shrugged at Jug, it was his decision to let them help or not.

“This isn’t going to be easy, you know? We could get hurt or killed. Blood will be spilled,” Jughead said.

Archie looked back at his teammates.

“We know and we’re okay with it,” Archie replied.

Jughead nodded.

“Meet us tomorrow night at the Whyte Wyrm quarter to 11,” Jughead said.

Archie held out his hand towards Jughead. “We’ll be there.

Jughead took his friend’s hand and the pair shook hard.

“Alright everyone clear out! If we have any more questions we’ll be in contact,” Sheriff Minetta ordered.

“Thank god,” Cheryl hissed.

“Let’s get going to the hospital,” Alice said.

FP forced Gladys and JellyBean to head back to the trailer with Toni and Cheryl. The rest of them raced across Riverdale towards the hospital so they could be with their friend. Y/n didn’t think that Sweet Pea could get them there fast enough. As soon as they pulled up in front of the hospital, they all ran in together. FP lead the way towards the back where the ICU was located. As they all slid to a stop a doctor in a white coat with a clipboard made their way.

“Are you here for Fangs Fogarty?” The DR. asked.

FP nodded.

“I have some news for you,” He said looking at the large group before him.


	17. Seventeen

For the past two days, Y/n and Sweet Pea hadn’t left Fangs’ hospital room. FP and the rest of their friends let them be. They knew that if they were to even try to get one of them to leave that it would only start world war three. Fangs was going to be okay. They were able to remove the bullet safely and because of the teens’ quick thinking and kept the pressure on his wound he hadn’t lost a lot of blood.

Fangs would have to remain in the hospital for a few days before the doctors would even think about clearing him to leave. FP okayed it for his daughter and Sweet Pea to stay with Fangs’ at the hospital. FP knew that Y/n would keep Fangs safe and Sweet Pea would keep the two of them safe.

FP and the rest of the Serpents were searching high and low for Penny. The Serpents were determined to kill Penny for what she had done to not only Fangs but the Jones children as well.

FP stood in the backroom of the Whyte Wyrm with Alice, Jughead, and Betty. The four of them stood over a small wooden desk as they went over strategy. Alice watched FP closely. She could see how tired he was around the eyes, her daughter and her boyfriend were equally tired. Alice had tried getting Betty to go home to shower and sleep, but Betty refused. She couldn’t sleep in a time like this when her friends needed her the most.

Suddenly, the door to the office whipped open. Gladys came storming in with Viper hot on her heels.

“Sorry boss, I couldn’t stop her,” Viper said.

“It’s fine Viper,” FP said.

Gladys glared at the Serpent before shutting the door in his face. All eyes were on her as she returned back to face her ex-husband. FP folded his arms over his chest to give his ex-wife a deathly glare.

“What is it now, Gladys?” FP asked.

“Jellybean and I will be returning to Toledo tonight,” Gladys said.

FP sighed. “I’d hate to see you go, but I understand why,” FP said.

Before Gladys could continue a bunch of shouts filled the Whyte Wyrm. FP glanced at Jughead before the two men hurried from the office with the Cooper women hot on their heels.

“We caught the bitch!” Somebody shouted.

Sure enough, his faithful and loyal Serpents tossed a bound, gagged and bloody Penny at their leader’s feet. FP and Jughead glanced down at the blonde before back up at their men.

“Holy shit,” Jughead gasped.

FP broke out into a huge smile and went around shaking the Serpents’ hands and congratulating them. FP ordered for Viper and Hawk to take her down to the basement and keep her tied up down there. Jughead walked away from the Serpents and over to Betty.

“We need to tell Y/n and the boys in person,” Jughead said.

“I’ll come with you,” Betty said.

Betty looked back at her mom. Alice gave her a daughter a look but then sighed. No matter how badly Alice didn’t want her daughter apart of this gang, Alice could see how much they needed Betty and how much Betty needed Jughead and the Serpents.

“Malachai is still out there so be careful,” Alice said.

Betty nodded. “We will and we’ll be back soon,”

Alice watched as the teens disappeared from the Whyte Wyrm. Glancing over her shoulder, Alice could see Gladys leaning against the doorway with an annoyed look on her face. Alice had a troubling feeling that Gladys would be causing a lot more trouble for FP before she actually left for Toledo.

Across town, Jug and Betty slipped off his bike and hurried inside as it began to pour outside. Holding hands, the two of them made their way down the halls towards Fangs’ room in the far corner. When they pushed open the hospital door, Fangs was sitting up in bed with a smile on his face, Sweet Pea was in the middle of a story and his twin was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Hey you two,” Y/n greeted.

“Hey,” Jughead said softly.

The smiles on everybody’s faces fell. They all looked at each other then back over to Jughead. They could tell that there was something up.

“What’s wrong?” Fangs asked.

“Nothing, we actually came with good news,” Betty quickly said trying to ease the worry that filled the room.

“Okay, what’s the news?” Sweet Pea asked.

“The Serpent’s captured Penny. We have her in custody down at the Whyte Wyrm,” Jughead explained.

“Oh thank god,” Y/n sighed.

“What about Malachai?” Sweet Pea asked.

“We’re still looking,” Jughead answered.

“Now that we have Penny, what’s our next step?” Fangs asked.

“My dad and the other Serpents are going to discuss it later tonight,” Jughead said.

“I want to be there for that,” Y/n spoke up.

“Me too,” Sweet Pea added.

“You all better be begging the doctors to let me out. I’m not missing this meeting,” Fangs said.

“Fangs you were just shot,” Y/n began.

“And I’m perfectly fine. I need to be at this meeting,” Fangs replied.

The other four teens looked at each other. They all knew that Fangs wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Sighing, Sweet Pea took it upon himself to hunt down the doctor. Betty came to sit next to Y/n on the edge of Fangs’ bed.

“I better go help Sweet Pea,” Jughead said.

“You know I love him, but he has quite the temper,” Y/n said.

“I’ll be back,” Jughead said before chasing down Sweet Pea.

“So how are you feeling, Fangs?” Betty asked.

“Better. Stronger. A little pain here and there, but it’s not bad,” Fangs answered.

Betty turned her attention towards Y/n. “What about you?”

“Tired. Ready for this mess to be over with,” Y/n said.

“Betty, can I ask you something?” Fangs said.

“Of course,” Betty said.

“You’re all new this, ya know, the Serpent life, how are you handling it?” Fangs asked.

“That’s quite the loaded question,” Y/n said.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind answering it,” Betty said.

“If you’re sure,” Y/n replied.

“It was hard at first,” Betty began.

“That’s not surprising,” Y/n added.

“And it still is and at times it’s scary as hell, but I wouldn’t have it anyway. It’s only brought Jughead and me closer. Jughead tries so hard to fit in my life and with my family and it’s only fair if I tried just as hard, but that’s the thing. I don’t have to. Most of the Serpents have made it so easy,” Betty said.

“With us having Penny,” Fangs started.

“It’s going to get very real and very serious,” Y/n finished for him

Betty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “And I’m ready for that,”

The three fell silent when the doctor entered the room with Sweet Pea and Jughead. He had an annoyed look on his face as he flipped through Fangs’ chart.

“I hear you’re eager to be released, Mr. Fogarty,” Doctor Miller said.

“Yeah, Doc, I’m all good to go,” Fangs said.

Doctor Miller cocked an eyebrow as he continued to look through the chart. Sweet Pea was starting to tap his foot impatiently. Doc Miller looked back at him and gave him a sharp look. Sweet Pea only sighed before stopping his foot.

“How’s your pain, Mr. Fogarty?” Doc Miller asked.

“Right now I’m a strong two,” Fangs said.

“Highest pain level today?” Doc asked.

“Um, uh, four,” Fangs said.

“You’ll have to clean and dress your wound three times a day,” Doc Miller said.

“Doc, can’t you see? I have two pretty nurses that will be more than happy to take care of me,” Fangs teased.

Betty laughed. Y/n rolled her eyes and Doc Miller only shook his head. Sighing, he clicked his pen before putting it back in his pocket. He flipped the chart back to the beginning and then tucked the clipboard under his arm.

“If you have any discomfort, pain, or any colored pus coming from your wound you return immediately,” Doc Miller said.

“Deal!” Fangs exclaimed.

“Then you’re free to go. I’ll start processing your paperwork,” Doc Miller said.

“How is this going to happen?” Betty asked.

“What do you mean, Betts?” Jughead asked.

“Jug, we all rode bikes over here. Fangs really should be riding a bike yet,” Betty said.

“Fuck that, I’m fine,” Fangs said.

“No, I agree, you shouldn’t be driving or riding bitch,” Sweet Pea said.

Fangs flipped his friend off.

“Fangs and I can take a cab to the Whyte Wyrm,” Y/n piped up.

“No,” Jughead and Sweet Pea said in unison.

“Yes, it’s the only way we can do it. You guys can follow the cab,” Y/n said.

“Y/n has a point,” Betty butted in.

The boys stopped arguing they knew they were going to lose. After Fangs signed his own release papers, Jug and Betty left the room so Y/n and Sweet Pea could help Fangs change. Jughead went ahead and called the cab so it was here by the time his friends were ready to leave.

Just as Y/n and Sweet Pea came out with Fangs, Jughead got the notification that the cab was here. Everyone helped Fangs out of the hospital and over to the cab. Once Fangs was tucked into the back, Y/n and Betty joined him.

“We’ll follow right behind you,”Jughead said.

The three nodded. Y/n looked out the back window once they got going to make sure the boys were following close behind. Fangs fell asleep on Y/n’s shoulder as they whizzed through Riverdale towards the South Side. When they finally arrived at the Whyte Wyrm, Sweet Pea was off his bike in a flash to help Fangs out and Jughead was handing a wad of cash to the driver.

When the five teens entered the bar all eyes turned towards them. They could sense that something was wrong, but the Serpents put on a huge smile and welcomed Fangs back with open arms.

“What’s going on?” Jughead asked Viper.

Viper eyed the office. “Your mom is back there causing a fight,”

“Shit,” Jughead swore.

“Go, we’ll keep an eye on Fangs until you can come back,” Hawk said.

The two couples made their way through the crowd and towards the back of the bar. Jughead didn’t even bother to knock before bursting into his father’s office. The three adults whipped around to see who was interrupting the argument.

“What’s going on?” Y/n asked.

“I’m glad you two are here we need to have a family meeting,” Gladys said.

“Okay, why do you look so upset?” Jughead asked.

“Sweet Pea, Betty, and Alice could excuse us, please? This is a family matter,” Gladys said.

“Sweet Pea, Betty, and Alice are our family,” Y/n hissed.

Gladys sighed.

“Whatever you’re going to say to us we’re going to tell them anyways,” Jughead said backing up his sister.

“Fine, here’s the deal. It’s obviously not safe here for any of you. Jellybean and I are going back to Toledo tonight I want to take the twins with me now,” Gladys said.

“The hell you are, Gladys! The twins are staying here with me,” FP snarled.

“Didn’t we already have this conversation? I’m not going,” Y/n said.

“It’s obvious that your father can’t take care of you. Neither of you belong here. I am your mother and I know what’s best for you,” Gladys snipped.

“The twins are sixteen, going to be seventeen soon, they can make up their own minds,” Betty added quietly.

“Not only that, you refused to take Jughead with you and when Y/n became too much for you-you sent her back to her father. So if anyone here can’t take care of the kids it’s you,” Sweet Pea added with a growl.

“As I said before this a family matter so butt out. You’re just a lowlife gang member who is only going to drag my daughter down and you-you blonde little twit with your snotty attitude is going to destroy my son by breaking his heart with your goody two shoe attitude,” Gladys said with venom dripping off each word.

“Hey!” Y/n shouted, but Alice was already stepping forward.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but FP is a great father. He fights for his kids. He loves his kids more than his own life. When Y/n was kidnapped, FP didn’t sleep for days until they could find her to bring her home. FP wants a better life for Jughead. He wants his son to pursue his writing and to get out of Riverdale,”

“And that lowlife gang member that your daughter just so happens love, would give his own life for her. He protects her without a thought or a care about his own life. He is always by her side and makes sure that she’s the happiest girl on this earth. And my daughter, you little bitch, has done nothing, but support your son. Did I agree to this relationship at first? Hell no. But Jughead has been there for Betty and Betty has helped your son through so many things,”

“Those four make one amazing group, they are so supportive of one another and without each other, they wouldn’t be able to do the things that they do. So you should give Sweet Pea and Betty a little more credit. My daughter helped free FP from prison not just for FP, but for Jughead because she knows how much his father means to him. Betty has helped rally these Serpents together to fit in at Riverdale High and get the education that they deserve to have,” Alice snarled.

“Besides Sweet Pea and Betty helping your children whenever they need it but that gang out there loves your children as if they were their own children. Those Serpents out there would give their own lives for them. They went out a god damn manhunt and captured one of the toxic people that are trying to your children and your family. You should be damn proud to have such a large family out there protecting your children like they do every day,”

The four teens mouths were hanging wide open at Alice’s venomous words towards Gladys. FP stood behind Alice with a huge proud grin on his face.

“Who do you think you are getting involved in something that doesn’t pertain to you?” Glady asked.

“This has everything pertaining to me, Gladys? I’m here every day putting my own job and life on the line to help FP, the kids, and the Serpents save the South Side,” Alice said.

“Are you really choosing this fake north sider who betrayed the southside over me?” Gladys asked.

“There is no competition, Gladys, Alice may have tucked tail and ran, but at least she can own up to and come back home and help when the southside needs it the most,” FP said.

“No, Alice’s husband finally grew tired of her bullshit and she’s running back to you because she has nowhere else to go,” Gladys snarled.

“Don’t talk about my mom like that!” Betty exclaimed.

“Stay out of this you little brat!” Gladys hissed.

Alice stepped around the desk in a few steps and to the surprise in everyone in that room, she slapped Gladys straight across the face. Somebody gasped, a few mouths fell open, and Y/n stepped out of the way as her mom staggered a few steps backward.

“You should not have done that,” Gladys said.

“Bring it,” Alice said as calmly as can be.

Screaming, Gladys threw herself at Alice. The tall blonde easily caught her before the two fell to the floor in a heap of punches and slaps. Jughead and Y/n looked over at their dad.

“Should we stop them?” Jughead asked.

“Nope, those two need to fight it out,” FP replied.

“I have twenty bucks on your mom,” Sweet Pea said.

“Pfft, are you kidding me? Alice Cooper is going to kick her ass,” Y/n replied.

“I’m with Y/n,” Betty said.

“Me too,” Jug said.

Several long minutes passed before Alice finally rolled Gladys over and she sat on her chest pinning her to the ground. Gladys screamed and tried bucking her off.

“Take Jellybean, get on your bus, and leave Riverdale and don’t you dare come back,” Alice hissed.

“Fine,” Gladys growled.

Releasing Gladys, FP helped Alice off Gladys. Gladys slowly pulled herself up. She brushed her hair out of her face and straightened her clothes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Alice was cutting her off.

“Go!” She shouted.

The four teens split in half as Gladys came towards the door. She stared at her children, but they said nothing to her. Letting out an annoyed sighed she whipped open the door and stormed out of the office. With Gladys finally out of the picture, Sweet Pea closed the door and begrudgingly handed money over to his girlfriend and his friends.

“Now what?” Betty asked.

“Now we decide on the ultimate punishment for Penny,” FP said.

“It’s about time,” Fangs spoke up.


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains the following; torture, death, blood, and the mention of attempted rape.

“Please,” Cheryl begged.

“No,” Y/n said sternly.

“I’m literally begging you and Cheryl Blossom never begs,” Cheryl said.

“My answer is still no, Cheryl,” Y/n said with a sigh.

Cheryl got down on her knees in front of her friend, she turned her bright blue eyes up at her and pouted. Y/n sighed. She had to be kidding with her. Y/n looked up at Toni and her friend only gave her a knowing smile. Toni knew that Cheryl was never going to take no as an answer and also eventually her friend would end up giving in.

“Cheryl,” Y/n groaned.

“Come on Y/n you have to admit it would be fun and we’d get to spend more time with me,” Betty piped up.

Y/n whipped her up to glare at her friend.

“Oh that’s cold, Cooper,” Y/n said.

Betty only grinned.

“Well, what do you say?” Cheryl asked again.

Letting out a very long and unnecessary sigh, Y/n nodded.

“Yes! You’ll be a great addition to the Vixen squad!” Cheryl exclaimed.

Y/n rolled her eyes. “I’m not trying out either, Cheryl. You want me on the squad that’s fine, but I’m not doing a goddamn routine to be able to do so,”

“That’s fine! I’ll just tell the girls we held a private try out,” Cheryl beamed.

Betty laughed as she plopped down next to Y/n.

“That was the most hurtful betrayal, ever, Betty Cooper,” Y/n said.

Betty smiled at her friend. “I appreciate it, Y/n. With Veronica and I on the ousts it will be nice to have somebody besides Cheryl,”

“Just remember, I’m doing this for you and you owe me a huge favor,” Y/n said.

Betty laughed. “It’s a deal,”

Jughead and Sweet Pea came running into the Blue and Gold office. The girls all looked up at them with wide eyes.

“What is it now?” Toni asked with a sigh.

“We need the four of you to go to the Whyte Wyrm and stay there,” Jughead said.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Y/n asked as she stood.

“Jug and I found, Malachai. We’re going after him, but we need to make sure the four of you are safe,” Sweet Pea said.

“I’m not some fucking damsel,” Toni spat.

“Agreed,” Y/n piped up.

“We know that and we appreciate you for the badass girls that you are, but Malachai is the last of our problems. Knowing that the four of you are tucked away safely we can do whatever it takes to capture Malachai,” Jughead explained.

“If we already know that you guys are at the Whyte Wyrm then Malachai won’t be able to try and throw us off by using any of you as leverage,” Sweet Pea added.

“I want to come with you,” Y/n said.

“Fuck that,” Sweet Pea spat.

Y/n narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

“Malachai has already done enough to you, I’m not putting you at risk once again,” Sweet Pea said.

“Shit,” Y/n cursed.

“So will you four go without a problem?” Jughead asked.

“You know we will, Juggie,” Betty spoke up for all four of them.

The four girls gathered up their things. Cheryl and Toni left first on Toni’s bike. Y/n hung back with Betty and the boys. Jug had pulled Betty in close and was whispering to her as the couples headed out to the parking lot.

“I don’t really like the thought of you two going alone,” Y/n said.

Sweet Pea stopped and turned Y/n towards him.

“I’ve failed you twice now and I’m not going to let it happen a third time,” Sweet Pea said.

“Sweets,” Y/n began with a sigh.

“I know what you’re going to say. I didn’t fail you, but I did. I failed you. I broke the promise I made to Jug and I let your dad down. Today is the day I’m going to make up for all of that,” Sweet Pea explained.

Y/n stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss her boyfriend softly.

“Fine, I get it, okay? But promise me that you’ll come back to me,” Y/n said.

“Always,” Sweet Pea said.

Sweet Pea lead Y/n over to Betty’s car. Jug hugged his sister.

“This is it, okay?” Jug said.

“I just want the both of you to come back uninjured,” Y/n said.

“Trust us,” Jug said.

The boys waited for the girls to get in the car and they watched them take-off. Hawk was going to text them when the girls arrived so the pair knew they were set to take on Malachai once and for all.

The pair waited impatiently in the parking lot. Jughead kept watching his phone waiting for the text to come through and Sweet Pea paced back and forth dragging a path in the dirt as they waited. The ding of Jughead’s phone had Sweet Pea freezing in his track. He looked back at Jug.

“It’s time,” Jughead said.

Sweet Pea’s hands already were shaking with anger. He gripped the handlebars a little tighter than necessary but he was trying to calm himself down. Sweet Pea followed close behind Jughead as they whipped through Riverdale towards the outskirts. They had gotten a tip that Malachai was hiding out in an abandoned cabin on the outskirts of town.

A few miles down the road, the two Serpents parked their bikes and continued on foot. They were going to have to be as sneaky as possible. They weren’t sure if Malachai would have any backup or if he had a flight plan. The boys were both in an agreement that no matter what Malachai was coming back with them to the Whyte Wyrm they were going to end this once and for all.

As the two closed in on the cabin they could see a bike parked out front. Only one shadow moved around in the cabin. Sweet Pea glanced over at Jug. Jug nodded and then pointed. Sweet Pea quietly started to circle in around the back of the place so when Jug went in he would be able to stop Malachai if he tried going out the back.

Back in the Whyte Wyrm, the girls sat at the bar with Alice and FP. Down below the bar, they could hear screaming. Penny was screaming and pleading to make a deal. She wanted to be released. Penny would do absolutely anything to be freed, but FP had already made up his mind. She had done too much to his family and his gang.

“Can’t we make her stop?” Toni asked.

“No, I want her to know that we can hear but aren’t giving in,” FP replied.

Cheryl leaned her head against Toni’s shoulders.

“Don’t you think they’ve been gone too long?” Betty asked Y/n in a whisper.

She shook her head. “I have a feeling they should be back any minute,”

Hawk handed FP another beer and poured the girls another glass of lemonade as they waited. Y/n and Betty watched the door for what seemed like forever. The sound of engines had everyone starting to climb out of their seats. They could hear yelling and shouting from outside.

FP headed towards the door just as it opened. Jughead and Sweet Pea had Malachai beaten to a pulp between them. Viper and a few other Serpents followed behind as the pair dragged him in. The boys dropped Malachai at FP’s feet. FP knelt down and lifted the boy’s head up so he was staring at him.

“And you thought you could outsmart me,” FP said in a low growl.

Malachai only smiled.

“Take him down with Penny,” FP snarled.

Hawk and Viper quickly picked Malachai up and started to drag him away. Betty ran straight into Jughead’s arms. Y/n held back tears of relief as she pushed her way through the small crowd over to her boyfriend.

“See I did it without getting a scratch on me,” Sweet Pea said.

Y/n kissed him softly before burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. FP began yelling out orders to calm everyone down and to start preparing for finishing this mess with Penny and Malachai both.

Alice forced all of the teens towards the back of the bar and into the office to get them out of the way. Jughead and Sweet Pea kept their girls tucked in close as they all shoved into the small office.

“Are you two alright?” Alice asked.

“It was a lot easier than we thought,” Sweet Pea began.

“He was left unguarded and with no weapons,” Jughead added.

“We think they really thought they had outsmarted us,” Sweet Pea said.

Betty looked up at Jug. “So what exactly is going to happen next?”

“I think it’s fair to say that FP is past giving them a fair trial,” Toni said.

“Are the Serpents going to kill them?” Cheryl asked.

“That’s usually how it goes,” Fangs said.

“That’s why my dad is out there barking out orders. They’ll get all of the Serpents round up and head out to a disclosed area. All Serpents will be present for whatever ends up happening to the two,” Y/n explained.

“That sounds brutal,” Cheryl said.

“That’s what being a Serpent is about,” Toni said.

Cheryl nodded slowly.

“She’s not even initiated yet, she doesn’t have to be there,” Fangs piped up.

Cheryl set her cool glare on him.

“I am not some chicken, Fangs. I only wanted to know what was happening so I can prepare myself. I can handle whatever it takes to be a Serpent,” Cheryl said coldly.

Fangs held his hands up in surrender and took a step back away from the redhead.

“Nobody is calling you a chicken, Cheryl. We’re just saying we’d understand why if this is too much for you,” Betty said trying to ease the situation.

“Are you going?” Cheryl asked.

“Yes, I am going,” Betty replied.

“And that doesn’t scare you?” Cheryl asked.

Betty shook her head. “I’ve had my fair share in blood and death,”

Cheryl nodded. “I watched my father put a bullet into my brother’s head. I think I can handle this,”

The door to the office opened interrupting the conversation. FP walked in and looked around.

“Alice, can I speak to you?” FP asked.

“Sure,” Alice replied leaving the teens alone.

Everyone looked around at each other.

“Well, what are we supposed to do now?” Cheryl asked.

“It’s a waiting game now. We can’t move Penny and Malachai until it’s dark out we can’t risk being seen,” Fangs answered.

“The sun should be setting soon we don’t have much longer to wait,” Betty added.

Y/n pulled Sweet Pea and Jughead to the side so she could talk to them separately as the others started to settle in around the office as they wait.

“Who is going to kill Malachai?” Y/n asked.

Jughead and Sweet Pea looked at one another.

“Don’t try and act stupid with me. I know the two of you have already thought about,” Y/n pointed out.

“Well it’s not going to be you,” Sweet Pea finally growled.

Y/n crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh.

“Why not? That scum has earned the right to die by my hands,” Y/n hissed.

“Y/n, you haven’t been initiated yet and I’m not going to allow you to murder someone just to be initiated,” Jughead said.

“Do you really think that’s the only reason I want to strangle Malachai?” Y/n asked.

“If you truly believe that strangling Malachai is all that he deserves you’re not ready for this,” Sweet Pea said.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Y/n demanded to know.

“It’s pretty much eye for an eye, Y/n,” Sweet Pea explained.

“So you two do have a plan,” Y/n said.

“Yeah, as long as dad okays it,” Jughead said.

Y/n ran a hand over her tired face and through her hair.

“Fine, I understand why you won’t let me participate,” Y/n said.

“Good,” Sweet Pea said.

“But you two have to promise me one thing,” Y/n said.

“And what would that be?” Jughead asked.

“You make that son of a bitch suffer,” Y/n said.

Sweet Pea hooked an arm around her neck to pull her in and kissed her forehead.

“Oh we can make that happen,” Jughead said.

The teens all sat around and shared stories trying to distract themselves from the thoughts of violence they know they all will be committing tonight. Everybody that wasn’t officially a Serpent had the chance to back out, but everyone was holding strong and refusing to back down.

When the sun finally set it was as if the Serpents were coming alive. There was so much shouting and cheering coming from the bar that teens finally left the safety of the office. As they walked out they could see a few of the Serpents dragging a bound and gagged Penny along with Malachai out of the bar.

“It’s showtime,” Fangs whispered.

It was as if everyone was floating on air. The Serpent’s moved quickly and gracefully together. There was no arguing about who should ride with who. No protests of wanting to stop what was happening. Everyone worked together to make sure that nobody was left behind as they traveled together to a secluded area to finish what they had started.

In the opening that FP had picked out, the Serpents created a huge circle. Hawk dragged Malachai and Penny into the center of the crowd. The Serpents were yelling and spitting at the two traitors before them.

FP walked towards the middle holding up his hands to silence the crowd. All eyes were on him as he circled around the pair. Anger was etched into his face and his eyes were black with the need to destroy the ones who had been hurting his family.

“We all know why we are here!” FP shouted

Cheers and roars erupted from the Serpents.

“Is there anyone here who would like to step forward and speak on behalf of Penny and Malachai?” FP asked.

The crowd fell silent. Penny was crying and Malachai was glaring daggers at FP.

“We are all in agreement that these two must die as punishment for what they have done to my children?” FP shouted.

Again his question was met with cheers. FP nodded towards Hawk and he dragged Penny out of the circle leaving Malachai by himself.

“You kidnapped my daughter, beaten both of my children, and tried to rape my daughter when you couldn’t get your way. You’re going to pay for all of that. For every hit, punch, and curse word you said to her, for the tears you made her cry, you’re going to die tonight,” FP snarled in Malachai’s face before tossing him backward away from him

FP turned towards where Jughead and Sweet Pea stood. The boys yanked off their jackets and handed them to their girls. Jughead rolled up his sleeves as he took the first step towards Malachai. Sweet Pea’s lip quivered in anger as his hands began to shake. He was more than ready to finish Malachai once and for all. The boys circled widely around Malachai slowly closing in on him.

All eyes were on the boys as they circled their prey. Cheryl and Toni watched with wide eyes. Fangs stood with a few Serpents yelling and cheering for the boys to finally strike. Y/n and Betty stood together with Alice. Betty clung to Y/n’s hand while they watched their boyfriends finally move in for the strike.

Betty gasped causing Y/n to jump as Jughead smashed his foot into Malachai’s face sending him backward. Alice had to look away as Sweet Pea pulled out his pocket knife. But Y/n, she kept her eyes glued on Malachai. She wanted to watch him suffer. For every blow that her brother and boyfriend delivered she could only picture each blow that Malachai had given her.

Blood was pouring out of his nose, mouth, and ears. At first, Malachai was taunting the boys, but as their anger overcame them and the beatings didn’t cease, Malachai began to beg and plead for them to stop.

Sweet Pea glanced over at his girlfriend. She was still holding her head high. They locked eyes and she gave him the final nod to end it. Sweet Pea whistled. All eyes watched as Fangs picked up a crowbar and tossed it to his friend.

Without asking for any final words or saying anything to Malachai, Sweet Pea bashed the crowbar into the back of his head. Malachai crashed face first into the ground. Jughead moved fast to kick him over. Malachai groaned as his body twitched from the pain. With one last look at Y/n, Sweet Pea shoved the crowbar into Malachai’s chest landing with a sickening thud.

The Serpent’s erupted into a fit of cheers. Cheryl was pale-faced, but Toni was whispering to her that everything was going to be okay. Betty squeezed Y/n’s hand and she squeezed it back. Her living and breathing nightmare was no more. The relief she felt was exuberating.

A few Serpents rushed forward to drag away Malachai’s lifeless body. Penny was screaming and wriggling trying to free herself as Viper tossed her into the middle of the circle. As she slid into the pool of blood her screams only became so much louder.

FP was done. His children had suffered enough. His family. His friends. FP didn’t want to drag this out anymore. He wanted to end all of their misery. Without saying a word, FP held her gaze as he walked towards her, he pulled out his gun and without a second thought, he pulled the trigger.

Penny’s lifeless body flopped back against the wet ground with a sticky thud. Y/n let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over. Her tormentors were finally gone and she no longer has to be afraid to sleep in her own home ever again.

Slowly, the Serpents started to break apart as they moved onto the next stage. They began building a fire to get rid of all of the evidence. The teens came back together and watched as the Serpents worked together to not only get the fire as high as they could but to also carry the dead bodies over to add to the fire.

A few hours after the fire had begun and the bodies were turning into ash, FP called for everyone’s attention.

“I think it’s safe to say that through all of this that it’s only meant to be that my children Jughead and Y/n Jones take over as the leaders of the Southside Serpents!” FP shouted.

Everyone cheered.

“With that being said, as of tonight I officially step down and hand the throne rightfully over to the twins,” FP said.

A quiet fell over the crowd, nobody thought that FP would be stepping down already to let his children take over.

“Y/n I want you to keep these serpents safe. Lean on your brother and keep your friends close. I believe in the two of you,” FP said.

FP held out a dark purple jacket with the familiar Serpent logo on the back. Smiling, Y/n turned around and stuck her arms in the jacket. Her father slipped the jacket on over her shoulders.

“It fits you well,” FP whispered.

“Thanks, dad,” Y/n said.

FP smiled and then looked over at the other teens.

“I have the perfect thing for you to do as the new Queen,” FP said.

Y/n watched her dad open a bag and Y/n could see two more jackets inside. Smiling, Y/n turned towards the crown.

“Cheryl. Betty. Will you join Jug and me?” Y/n asked.

The cousins were holding hands as they walked over to the twins.

“I have a little something for you,” Y/n said.

Jughead only grinned.

“As the new Serpent Queen I am very proud to accept the two of you as Serpents,” Y/n said.

She and Jughead both pulled out a jacket. A red leather jacket swung from Y/n’s hands. Cheryl moved her hair to the side as Y/n helped slip the jacket on. Betty eyed the light pink leather jacket. Jughead winked at her as he held up the coat. Betty smiled softly as she slipped the jacket on. Y/n wasn’t surprised how badass Betty looked in the leather jacket.

The four linked hands and then the twins lifted their hands up in the air. The Serpent’s began whistling and cheering accepting the newest members of their gangs. Once the teens stepped away the Serpents exploded into a huge celebration. There was a lot to celebrate tonight.

Sweet Pea swooped in and picked up Y/n. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Now that I’m officially dating the Queen B does that give me extra benefits?” Sweet Pea asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Y/n only rolled her eyes and laughed.

As Sweet Pea twirled around with her in his arms, Y/n couldn’t help but feel extremely happy. Everything that she has ever wanted was finally coming true and it felt as if her happily ever after was in her reach.

She knew that she had to thank her brother, her friends, and her Sweet Pea for never giving up on her.


	19. Nineteen

Two whole days. The Serpent’s celebrated the downfall of Penny and Malachai, they did a huge send off for FP and his retirement, and then ended it with a bigger bash to celebrate that Y/n and Jughead had finally taken over as the new leaders of the Serpents.

The teens were spent. It was a long, long weekend. Cheryl had invited her friends back to her place so they could be left alone in peace. Everyone was sitting around the pool, exhausted, but enjoying the quiet they had at Cheryl’s.

Jughead and Y/n sat next to each other at the edge of the pool. Their feet were dangling in the water and that they sat in silence for several long minutes. Finally, Y/n looked over at her twin.

“We probably should discuss this, don’t ya think?” Y/n asked.

Jughead nodded slowly.

“Juggie, I don’t want you to give up on your dream of becoming a writer,” Y/n said.

“I won’t,” Jughead said.

“Good, that’s why after graduation, I’m demoting you,” Y/n said.

Jughead whipped his head over to look at his sister.

“What?” Jughead asked.

“When we graduate, I want you to follow Betty wherever she goes. I want you to go to school and get your degree. I’ll be fine leading the Serpents on my own,” Y/n explained.

“That’s not fair! What about you? You deserve to go to school too,” Jughead argued.

“And I will. To the community school around here. I can get a business associate’s degree. That’s all I really need to have to run the Whyte Wyrm,” Y/n told him.

“There has to be more than you want out of life, Y/n,” Jughead said softly.

Y/n looked around the pool. Everyone she loved and cared for was here. They were here for her and Jug. This was her new family.

“Juggie, I was destined to do this. I was born to be the sole heir of the Serpents and I know you hate that, but it’s true. While we are both still here in Riverdale I’ll run the gang with you, but after graduation I want you to go with your girl and create a path to a better future for you,” Y/n said.

Jughead sighed.

“Come on Juggie. Fangs. Sweet Pea. Hell, even Toni already have rap sheets. They are going to need me here. I can keep them in line and make sure they have jobs. I want to turn these Serpents around. No more drug runs. I want more honest work for them,” Y/n said

Jughead only looked at his sister in awe.

“And I can’t do that if I’m constantly worried about holding you back. So I won’t. I’m not giving you the choice, Jug, you’re going to college,” Y/n said.

“Alright, I understand,” Jughead gave in.

“Wow, I was expecting more of a fight from you,” Y/n teased.

Jug laughed. “I know that I won’t win with you anyway,”

“After college and you come back home with a pretty diploma and a prettier fiance, I’ll possibly promote you back to my right hand, but you might have to fight Sweet Pea for that,” Y/n said with a small smile.

Jughead looked over to where Betty sat with Cheryl and Toni.

“You think Betty and I will last that long?” Jug asked.

“Dear brother, the two of you are so in love it’s disgusting at times. But I know you. The both of you. You two are soulmates,” Y/n said.

“And what about you?” Jug asked.

“What about me?” Y/n asked in return.

“Are you and Sweet Pea soulmates?” Jug asked.

Y/n looked over to where Sweet Pea was at the end of the pool splashing around with Fangs.

“Do you really even need to ask me that?” Y/n asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

“No, I’ve always known the two of you would end up together,” Jughead said.

“Him and I. I can see the two of us leading the Serpents together,” Y/n said.

Sweet Pea and Fangs swam over to where the twins sat at the edge of the pool.

“Alright, what are you two whispering about?” Fangs asked.

“I broke the news to Jug, he knows he’s being demoted after graduation,” Y/n said.

The boys looked over to Jug.

“You okay with that?” Sweet Pea asked.

Jughead nodded and then glanced over at Betty. “Yeah, I’m definitely good with that,”

“Well, now that the two of you are in complete control, what’s next for us Serpents?” Sweet Pea asked.

“I was wondering the same thing,” Cheryl butted in.

The three girls came over to join the rest of their friends.

“Well besides getting the Serpents out of the drug ring and actually getting them jobs that will keep them afloat, we need to save the Southside from the Lodges,” Y/n explained.

“How do we do that?” Toni asked.

“Hiram is literally the devil reincarnated. We can’t just beat him at his own game,” Cheryl added.

“Betty, you were friends with Veronica. Any insight into the Lodges?” Y/n asked.

Betty shook her head. “Veronica only defended her dad. We never really got into the thick of things about her dad’s side businesses,”

“So then how do we stop the most powerful man in Riverdale?” Fangs asked.

“We just have to outsmart him,” Jughead spoke up.

“And how are we to do that?” Sweet Pea asked.

“It’s obvious that Hiram doesn’t care about the Southside, but we need to get the rest of Riverdale to rally behind it,” Y/n said.

“They let the drive-in and the high school to be shut down. How are we going to convince them to step up now?” Betty asked.

“We need to show them what the Southside could look like if we all chip in and take care of it,” Y/n said.

“Like how?” Fangs asked.

“By bringing the Southside back to life,” Y/n answered.

Toni sat up a little straighter. “We could get the fair up and running,”

“That’s a great start,” Y/n smiled.

“I’m sure Juggie and I can sweet talk Mr. Johnson into turning the water back on at the waterpark,” Betty suggested.

“Yes!” Y/n beamed.

“I can get Joquin back here to help with the bowling alley, he loved that place,” Fangs said.

“See! Look at all of you. We can do this together,” Y/n said.

“What does that leave us with?” Sweet Pea asked eyeing his girlfriend.

Y/n turned to look at Jug and Betty.

“You okay with Sweet Pea and I borrowing the Blue and Gold? I think a little advertising would be nice,” Y/n smiled

Betty gave her friend a knowing smile.

“I’ll give you the keys,” Betty said.

“Perfect, now we just need to round up the Serpents and get them to help us. We’re not going to let Southside go down without a fight,” Y/n said.

The group of friends sat around and talked a while longer about their future plans. Everyone headed home early as it was back to normal tomorrow for the teens as in Monday was right around the corner and school was calling their name.

Y/n sat on the back of Sweet Pea’s bike as he rode through Riverdale. As they entered the Southside, it broke Y/n’s heart to see it so torn down and long forgotten, but if she and friends could pull this off they might just have a good chance at saving the Southside.

Sweet Pea parked outside of his trailer, climbed off his bike and then helped his girl off. Yawning, Y/n leaned against him as they headed inside his place. With Alice now staying with her dad and Betty with Jug it was too cramped over there at the Jones household. Sweet Pea invited her to stay with him until they could figure something out about a bigger place.

“Take your jacket off before getting into bed,” Sweet Pea said.

“But it’s so comfy,” Y/n pouted.

Sweet Pea laughed.

“I know, but I know you, you’ll wake up in the middle of the night sweaty and then you’ll wake me up to help you get out of the jacket,” Sweet Pea said.

Giving her boyfriend the side eye she pulled the jacket off, kicked off her shoes and then flopped back on his bed.

“You’re not even going to lay with me?” Sweet Pea asked.

“No, you’re a blanket hog,” Y/n said as she rolled onto her side.

“Oh, really?” Sweet Pea asked before reaching down and hooking his hand in the back of her shirt.

She let out a yelp as her boyfriend dragged her up the bed. Laughing, she flipped over so her head was resting on Sweet Pea’s chest.

“That wasn’t nice,” She told him.

“Then don’t act like a twat,” Sweet Pea replied.

“Rude,” Y/n said with a yawn.

“I am rude, don’t know why you’re not used to it,” Sweet Pea shot back.

“You act like some tough guy, but we all know you’re a soft teddy bear,” Y/n teased.

“Are you wanting me to kick your ass?” Sweet Pea asked.

Y/n laughed. “Ooh, I’m shaking in my boots,”

“You really gonna try and play me like that?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Are you dumb? Because obviously, I am,” Y/n teased.

Sweet Pea watched her close her eyes.

“Oh no little one, you’re not falling asleep yet,” Sweet Pea said.

“Shh, you’re too loud,” Y/n complained.

“Brat,” Sweet Pea hissed.

Y/n only laughed at her boyfriend’s annoyance.

Sweet Pea said nothing in return as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Closing her eyes, Y/n snuggled in closer to her boyfriend and the pair quickly dropped off.

“I’m not wearing it,” Y/n said.

“You have to,” Cheryl replied.

“Absolutely not,” Y/n said.

“You agreed to be a Vixen,” Cheryl reminded her.

“I’m not wearing the cheer uniform during school,” Y/n argued.

Cheryl sighed. “You can wear your Serpent jacket,”

Y/n snatched the uniform out of Cheryl’s hands. Cheryl gave her a huge smile.

“You’ll look great in it!” Cheryl exclaimed before running off.

Rolling her eyes, Y/n shoved the uniform in her locker before hurrying off towards the Blue and Gold office. Sweet Pea and Betty were already there waiting for her.

“What do you think of my first draft?” Y/n asked as she came to stand behind Betty.

“The article is really good,” Betty said.

“How fast can we get these newspapers printed and delivered?” Y/n asked.

“Pretty quickly,” Betty replied.

“I worked on a flyer I thought we could hang around the school too,” Sweet Pea said.

Y/n and Betty stared at him.

“What? I can be creative,” Sweet Pea hissed.

“Right, sorry, let’s see it,” Y/n said.

Sweet Pea pulled out the flyer from his backpack and handed it to the girls. It was drawn perfectly almost as if Sweet Pea had printed the flyer. Y/n and Betty both looked up at Sweet Pea.

“This is great Pea,” Y/n said.

“Really?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Really. We can make copies of these as well and get them hung up,” Betty said.

“I’ll go chase down some Serpents so they can help deliver the papers and hang the flyers,” Sweet Pea said.

Betty got busy printing out the Blue and Gold. Y/n took the poster her boyfriend made and went over to the copier so she could start making copies before the boys came back.

The girls were alone for a good thirty minutes before Sweet Pea came back with Jug, Fangs and several other Serpents.

“Hand me an extra stack, Cheryl and Toni said they can help,” Sweet Pea said.

“As you run out keep coming back after school we’re going to want to hit as much as the north side as we can,” Betty said.

The Serpent’s separated and got busy handing everything out. Betty and Y/n were standing around waiting for the next set of newspapers and flyers to be printed when the door to the Blue and Gold burst open. Both girls looked up to see Veronica storming over to them with a flyer in her hand.

“What the hell is this?” Veronica asked.

“Oh, you can’t read? I’m so sorry, I thought with mommy and daddy’s money they’d at least make sure you knew how to read,” Y/n said.

Veronica let out a hiss. “I can read you little twit, I want to know what this is about?”

“We’re trying to save the Southside, Veronica,” Betty said calmly.

“I thought you and your little snakes realized that the Southside was far gone from being saved?” Veronica asked.

“That was before I got involved. Sorry I’m not just going to roll over and let your daddy kill the Southside,” Y/n snarled.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at Y/n before returning her attention to Betty.

“Come on Betty, you know my dad is just trying to make Riverdale better,” Veronica said.

Betty rolled her eyes. “Your dad is buying up businesses left and right. He’s chasing out the Serpents and whoever else lives in the Southside just so he can tear down the trailer park and the school. We’re not going to let that happen,”

“Come on Betty, do you really want to go down with this sinking ship? The northsiders will take you back with open arms,” Veronica said sweetly.

Y/n pushed her way in front of Betty.

“Do you really think Betty wants to go back to a best friend who stabbed her in the back multiple times and lied to her?” Y/n asked.

Veronica clenched her teeth.

“Your snooty goody-goody attitude might work on the dumb northerners, but it doesn’t work on me. I can see right through you, V. You manipulate everyone around you just like your daddy. And I refuse to all you to do that to Betty, do you understand me?” Y/n asked.

“Going against my father,” Veronica snarled.

“Doesn’t scare me. The Lodges don’t scare me, but us Jones’ you better be scared of us because we’re going to stop at nothing until we save the Southside and show the dark side of your father. You think his first trip to prison was rough, just wait until I get done with him,” Y/n growled.

Betty placed a calming hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Try me, V,” Y/n hissed.

Veronica stood. “You’re going to regret threatening me,”

Y/n smirked. “Bring it,”

Veronica straightened her back, gave one last look to Betty, and then stormed out of the office. Y/n turned around to look at Betty.

“You know she’s going to make you pay for that,” Betty said.

Y/n shrugged. “She can try,”

“And thanks,” Betty said.

Y/n hooked an arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

“You’re welcome,” Y/n grinned.

The door to the office opened again, this time Jug and Sweet Pea came strolling in.

“We just saw Veronica leave,” Jughead began.

“She’s not too happy with our efforts on saving the Southside,” Betty said.

“You two okay?” Jug asked.

“Yeah, Y/n tore her a new one, it was quite the show you missed,” Betty said.

“Oh really?” Sweet Pea asked.

“I made it very clear that the Lodges messed with the wrong group,” Y/n answered.

Sweet Pea kissed her on the cheek.

“That’s my girl,” He beamed.

“Yeah, yeah, come on, we’ve got a lot of stuff to get done,” Y/n said.

The four grabbed the last stack of newspapers and flyers then quickly left the Blue and Gold to finish spreading the word about saving the Southside.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well this is it. This is the end. Thank you to every single one of you for supporting this serious. Thank you for letting me explore my version of Sweet Pea. All of the love you guys have given me over the past few months have been mindblowing. I could never thank you guys enough. Much love. -Inky

The main four sat in the empty Whyte Wyrm. They were going over the last few details for the day ahead of them. Southside was alive. It was booming with people. So many people came out of hiding and moved back to help. Everything they had wanted to do today was up and running smoothly so far. Everyone looked around at each other with big grins on their faces.

“Everybody has their radio, right?” Jughead asked.

The other three nodded. Y/n clipped the radio on the back of her jeans. They all wore black t-shirts with the Serpent log on the back with their names as well so it made it easier for their crew to find them if necessary.

“Just remember we need to keep the flow moving. If you see someone leaving your place make sure you send them somewhere else. The more they hit up all the places the more talking they will do,” Y/n said.

“Toni and Cheryl are at Pops, they got the Pussycats to agree to perform, and Pops is giving away a free milkshake for every burger sold,” Betty said.

“Good,” Y/n said.

“Fangs, Joaquin, and Kevin are at the bowling alley. They’re holding a tournament and the winner gets a month of free beer from the bowling alley,” Sweet Pea added.

“My dad and your mom are at the carnival with the Vixens making sure that the all of the rides and games are running smoothly,” Jughead said.

“That leaves you and Betty to run the waterpark while Sweet Pea and I do the running from base to base.” Y/n said.

“Okay, everybody on line two,” Jughead said flipping his radio on.

The other three followed suit.

“Just remember; stay alert, keep everyone happy, and try to have a good time,” Y/n smiled.

The four friends broke apart to head to their spot. Y/n climbed on the back of Sweet Pea’s back.

“Pops first, Sweets,” Y/n whispered in his ear.

Sweet smirked, revved his engine and then whipped away from the front of the Whyte Wyrm. As Sweet Pea drove through the Southside Y/n couldn’t believe how many people were lining the streets. People were moving in herds through the town. Y/n squeezed Sweet Pea in excitement and Sweet Pea only laughed as he raced towards Pops.

When the pair arrived at Pops they couldn’t pull in. The parking lot was full. Sweet Pea parked in the back. Hand in hand, the pair walked around the front through the crowd. Everyone was happy and laughing and seeming to have such a great time.

Inside the shop, Sweet Pea and Y/n found Cheryl and Toni at the counter. The two girls waved excitedly at the couple.

“This is crazy, right?” Toni asked as she pulled Y/n in for a hug.

This is so crazy,” Y/n replied.

“Y/n! Sweet Pea!” Pops yelled coming over to swoop the pair up.

“Thank you!” Pops grinned.

“You’re welcome,” Y/n said.

“I haven’t seen this place this busy in so long,” Pops said.

“You deserve it, Pops,” Cheryl added.

The older man smiled at the teens before rushing away when a new group of people entered.

“This seems to be working we might be able to save the Southside after all,” Sweet Pea said.

“Did you doubt me?” Y/n asked with a laugh.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around her. The couple only stayed for a short while before heading towards the bowling alley to check in on the boys.

Sweet Pea and Y/n moved from base to base checking in on everyone. Every place they went it was crawling with people. FP and Alice told them that they had been hearing that each place was rolling in the money and that Mayor McCoy was rethinking the whole selling off parts of the Southside.

“So this is working?” Y/n asked.

FP swung his arm around his daughter’s shoulders.

“You’re going to save this place,” FP told her.

Y/n closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned into her dad.

Before they headed towards the waterpark to check on Jughead and Betty, Sweet Pea swung through the carnival to win his girl a prize. Sweet Pea was just pulling out a handful of coins when Jughead’s voice crackled over the radio.

“Y/n. Sweet. Over.” Jughead said.

Y/n pulled out her walkie.

“What’s up? Over.” Y/n asked.

“Get to Whyte Wyrm. Now! Over.” Jughead said.

Sweet Pea and Y/n left the booth and raced through the carnival towards his bike. Sweet Pea sped through the streets towards the Whyte Wyrm. They both could tell by the tone of Jughead’s voice something was definitely wrong.

At the Whyte Wyrm, they found Jughead’s bike off to the side and unfamiliar car parked next to it. Sweet Pea and Y/n burst into the bar to find it empty.

“Jug! Juggie!” Y/n yelled her for brother.

Betty’s blonde head poked itself around the door.

“Come down here,” she said.

Taking Y/n’s hand, Sweet Pea ran to the back of the bar and down the stairs into the basement. The pair came to a halt when they saw Jughead standing with Archie and several Ghoulies bound and gagged kneeling in front of them.

“Holy shit,” Sweet Pea whistled.

“I told you we wanted to help,” Archie said.

“Is this all of them?” Y/n asked.

“After some arm twisting they gave up their last few members,” Archie replied.

“Wow,” Y/n whispered.

“The Bulldogs and I stayed up all last night finding them all,” Archie told her.

“Uh, thanks, Archie,” Y/n said.

Archie nodded. “I have one last thing for you,”

The four looked over at him. Archie disappeared through the basement door. Y/n looked over at her twin.

“I’m kind of impressed right now,” Y/n said.

“This will make a lot of our guys happy,” Jughead said.

“If we can wipe out all of the ghoulies,” Y/n began.

“We have one less rival to worry about,” Sweet Pea finished.

“Um, guys,” Betty piped up.

The others looked up to see Archie dragging someone in behind him.

“Reggie,” Sweet Pea snarled.

Archie tossed him down at Sweet Pea and Jughead’s feet.

“I don’t care what you do to him, but I didn’t want him to go unpunished for what he did,” Archie said.

“Archie,” Jughead began.

“I know and understand that we won’t ever be able to go back to our old friendship, but I hope this will help mend a few things,” Archie said.

Jughead nodded.

“See ya guys,” Archie said without giving Reggie a second glance.

“So now what?” Betty asked.

“We hand him over,” Y/n began.

“To Minetta?” Sweet Pea snarled.

“No, Keller, we make Reggie talk, get him to admit that Minetta is working for Hiram and Hiram’s plan for Riverdale,” Y/n explained.

“It could work. Throw Hiram to the wolves of Riverdale, show the town what kind of monster he is,” Betty piped up.

“This can prove to Riverdale what Hiram has been up to. We can save the Southside, our home,” Y/n added.

“Fine, get Viper and Hawk done here. They can get Reggie to talk. We need to make sure we are seen around so Hiram doesn’t get suspicious,” Jughead said.

Sweet Pea cracked his knuckles. Y/n hooked her arm with her boyfriend.

“We are not going to let him ruin our day,” Y/n told him.

Sweet Pea let out a small growl.

“Come on Sweet Pea,” Betty urged her friend.

“I hate when you two tag team me,” Sweet Pea hissed.

Y/n and Betty laughed.

“You’ll get used to it Pea,” Jughead said as Hawk and Viper came down the stairs.

Hawk and Viper surrounded the tied and gagged Reggie.

“Make him squeal and then when you have everything we need to know drag him out to the fireworks tonight,” Jughead ordered.

Hawk and Viper looked over at Y/n. She nodded her head in agreement.

Viper smirked. “We’ll see you at Fireworks,”

The four quickly left leaving the two Serpents to handle Reggie. As the day started to turn into night, the townspeople knew to end their day back at the fair for the fireworks.

At the fair, the main four walked around talking with everyone who was there supporting their cause. The twins and Betty couldn’t help but see how well their parents had been getting along. Seeing them happy only made them happy.

As the night went along, everyone seemed happy and enjoying their time. Fangs got on the bullhorn and yelled for everyone to move towards the back of the fair for the fireworks. The main four looked at each other as they knew that Viper and Hawk would be coming soon.

“Hiram’s here,” Archie whispered as he and Veronica walked by.

“Showtime,” Sweet Pea smirked as he lead Y/n towards the fireworks.

Everyone was crowding around trying to get the best spot for the show. Jughead, Betty, Sweet Pea, and Y/n headed towards the front of the crowd so they could thank everyone for coming out.

“Hello!” Jughead shouted into the bullhorn.

The crowd cheered and waved towards the four teens.

“We just want to personally thank all of you for coming out today to support our cause,” Y/n said.

“Seeing the Southside and the Northside coming together to bring life back to Riverdale,” Betty added.

The crowd cheered.

“As a last big hooray to say thank you, we hope that you all will enjoy the fireworks,” Jughead said.

“Again thank you!” Sweet Pea exclaimed before the four of them walked off.

“I have something to add!” Someone shouted.

Y/n tried to keep her knowing smile to herself.

Viper and Hawk came into view dragging Reggie behind them.

“Hey, they have Reggie!” Somebody shouted.

“You see,” Viper began.

“Your little bulldog here can’t keep secrets,” Hawk said.

The crowd was fell silent as they listened intently to what the two men were talking.

“Reggie here has been more than helpful by telling us what Hiram Lodge has been up to,” Viper said.

Hawk walked over and pulled Sheriff Keller from the crowd.

“Reggie explained to us that Hiram Lodge purposely got Sheriff Keller fired so he could put Minetta in his place. The two of them are working together to buy the property from the Southside so Hiram could build his own prison,” Hawk explained.

Several gasps could be heard in the crowd.

Hiram tried escaping the crowd, but the townspeople blocked him off from leaving.

Keller cuffed Reggie and then turned towards Hiram.

“Can any of you physically prove this?” Keller asked.

“His office holds all of his answers,” Archie spoke up shocking Hermione and Veronica.

“Can you get a warrant?” Fangs asked.

“Oh trust me, I will,” Keller replied.

“So what does that mean for the Southside?” Toni asked.

“Everything that has to do with Hiram Lodge is on hold. As of now, everything is part of my investigation,” Keller said.

The crowd erupted into a fit of cheers. Betty turned towards the twins.

“You did it!” Betty smiled pulling them in for a hug.

“No, we did it!” Y/n grinned.

Sheriff Keller and a few deputies took Reggie and Hiram back to the police station. Keller told Archie that he would need to come in for questioning. The Northside and the Southside were celebrating together in the fact that they were one step closer to winning.

That night everyone sat together mingled, laughing and enjoying each other. There was no care in the world about being from the north or from the south. The main four sat together as the fireworks exploded in the night sky. Jughead and Betty were too interested in each other. Toni and Cheryl sat with Kevin and Fangs wrapped up in each other watching the fireworks.

On a blanket by themselves off to the side, Y/n sat in between Sweet Pea’s legs. Her back resting against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

“I have a gift for you,” Sweet Pea whispered.

Y/n looked up at him.

“For me?” She asked.

Sweet Pea smiled.

He freed one of his arms from around her and stuck his hand into his pocket. Sweet Pea’s hand wrapped around something small.

“You know I love you, right?” Sweet Pea asked.

Y/n’s face softened.

“I love you too,” She whispered.

“You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember. The four of us were the most feared group and I loved every moment of it,” Sweet Pea said.

“You’re my best friend, Pea,” She said.

“Ever since the first day I met you I knew you were the one,” Sweet Pea said.

“We were just kids, Sweets!” Y/n exclaimed.

“Yeah, but when you know you know,” Sweet Pea said.

Y/n grinned.

“I’ve always felt the same way about you, Sweets, you’re my person,” Y/n grinned.

Sweet Pea brought his hand back out front. A small black box was nestled in his palm. Y/n looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t fret, beautiful, I’m not asking you to marry me,” Sweet Pea grinned.

Y/n elbowed him. He groaned.

“I am, however, wanting to make a promise to you,” Sweet Pea said as he flicked open the lid.

Y/n stared down at the classic ring.

“I know that you and I are way too young to be getting married, but I want to make a promise to you that I will take care of you. I will protect you with every bone in my body. I will love you with every breath I take,” Sweet Pea told her.

Tears threatened to fall as Y/n listened to him.

“You’re not just my best friend, Y/n, you’re my soulmate and I want you to know just how much you mean to me. So this ring, I want it to not only represent my love for you but everything else. My protection, my loyalty, my respect, and my honesty,”

Y/n cut him off by lunging forward to capture his mouth with hers.

“I love you, Sweet Pea, more than you could possibly understand,” Y/n told him.

“Will you take this ring?” Sweet Pea asked her.

Y/n nodded and plucked the ring out of the box excitedly. Sweet Pea laughed as she took the ring and slid it on her right hand.

“It was always meant to be you and me,” Y/n told him.

Sweet Pea nodded before kissing her again before the pair settled back down to finish their happy night off with the last bit of fireworks.

A few blankets over, Jughead and Betty were curled up on their blanket.

“I never asked you how you felt about me becoming part leader of the serpents,” Jughead said.

Betty turned her big blue eyes up at him.

“It doesn’t bother me, Jug. It’s what you and Y/n are meant to do,” Betty said.

Jughead kissed her softly.

“You know now that I’m King I’m going to need a Queen,” Jughead smirked.

“Oh, are you taking applications?” Betty teased.

Jughead nipped at her nose playfully.

“Funny,” He smirked and Betty smiled.

“Are you asking me to be your Queen, Juggie?” Betty asked him

“Only if you want to be,” Jughead told her.

Betty nodded yes.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“I’d be anything for you, Jug,” Betty told him as a smile filled his face.

“I love you, Betty Cooper,” Jughead whispered.

“And I love you, Jughead Jones,” Betty said before kissing her boyfriend once again.

Later that night, long after the fireworks were over everyone slowly began to make their way home. Jug, Betty, Sweet, Y/n, Toni, and Cheryl stood with FP and Alice.

“I’m proud of you kids,” FP said.

“Yes, what you guys pulled off today was simply amazing, you all should be proud of yourselves,” Alice said.

“We couldn’t have done it without you guys supporting us,” Y/n said.

“Yeah, you two have been a huge help, thank you,” Jughead said.

“Well we all better be getting home for some rest,” FP said.

“Why? It’s the weekend,” Toni asked.

“Penny and Malachai are no longer our problems, Hiram has been taken down, and the Southside has been saved. Those Serpents are ready to party. Tomorrow night at the Whyte Wyrm,” FP explained.

Y/n shook her head. She already knew it was going to be a long weekend.

The Whyte Wyrm was exploding. The bar was full and people were outside waiting to get in as the party raged on. Everyone was feeling victorious that things were finally getting to point of being back to normal.

Everyone was mingling together. The whole bar was filled with loud conversations and even louder laughter. Betty and Y/n held hands as they were passed around the bar. Kisses were endless in thanks. Sweet Pea and Jughead were at the bar drinking and celebrating with the boys.

Toni and Cheryl pulled Betty and Y/n away from the older men who couldn’t keep their paws and their lips off them.

“They’re acting like we’re celebrities,” Betty gushed.

“Well you two are a big part of saving the Southside,” Toni said.

The girls fell into conversation. Slowly, one by one, Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jughead came over to join them.

The nine serpents sat there totally engrossed in each other and completely oblivious to what was going on around them. Jughead threw his head back and laughed as Sweet Pea lunged forward to punch Fangs in the chest.

The night went on and the guests started to fall out. FP, Alice, Keller, Fred, and Pops sat at the bar and watched the teens.

“Without them, I wouldn’t have my diner anymore,” Pops said.

“They know what they want in life and they aren’t afraid to fight for it,” Fred added.

After a while, all who that was left in the bar was the twins, Betty, Sweet Pea, and the parents. They had sent everyone home over two hours ago so they could clean up in peace.

“I seriously think I’m all partied out from this,” Alice complained as she stacked another stool on the bar.

“I agree,” Y/n yawned.

“So now what?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Now what?” Betty replied.

“I mean we’ve defeated the big bad what’s next?” Sweet Pea explained.

“All of you are going back to school and making that your main priority,” Alice said.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. “Yes, mama Coop,” Y/n grinned.

Alice threw a piece of popcorn at her. Y/n dodged it and laughed.

“I’m looking forward to some normalcy around here,” Betty piped up.

“Now that is something I can agree with,” Jughead said swinging an arm around her shoulders.

Betty kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. FP smiled at the teens before him. The door to the bar swung open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.

“We’re closed son,” FP said as a figure stepped into the bar.

The boy tossed a jacket over his shoulder and a smirk was tugging at his lips.

“I’m hoping you can help me,” He said.

Sweet Pea and Jughead already had a bad feeling for this.

“Seriously, we’re closed,” FP snarled.

Alice stepped behind FP as she could feel the tension rising. The boy pushed back the mop of hair out of his eyes and Y/n couldn’t help but stare at him as something about him was so familiar.

“You see, I’m looking for FP Jones and Alice Cooper,” He said.

“Why?” Jughead growled.

“They’re my parents that’s why,” He answered with a smirk.


End file.
